Magic Brought Us Together
by Miku88
Summary: In a city called Tomoeda, four magicians reside. They hold the power of water, fire, wind, and earth. Their mission is to stop the Black Magicians and defeat their leader from bringing chaos to the world. Will the White Magicians be succeeded? What if the feelings of love grown in the hearts of the magicians? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Magic Exists in This World

**_Miku88: Hi readers! As you've known, I'm Miku88. This is another story of mine. I hope, you wouldn't mind if I make this story. I hope, you will like this new story. Well then, to the story!_**

**Disclaimer: seriously, I totally do NOT own Ccs and the characters. Ccs and the characters are CLAMP's. If I do, I wouldn't be here to make fic story but trying to make a new manga instead. Say, whose story is this? Mine, of course.**

"…" normal talks

_'…' someone's_ thought or someone is thinking

(…) insert note from the author

Magic Brought Us Together

_Chapter one: Magic Exists in This World_

Here, in a place named The City of Magic in the Sky Kingdom, the clan of White Magicians lives here. They live with their guardian with a form of a little fairy which won't be seen by normal people. They just can be seen by magicians or a human that has a power to possess magic. The king of this kingdom is a wise, kind-hearted and an expert magician. He can foresee the future and the king is the seer of this kingdom. King's name is Ryuji. His guardian was named Jessie, a female fairy with a pair of golden eyes, shoulder-length pink hair and a pair of white little wings.

On the west side of the Sky Kingdom is the Kingdom of Moon. There, lives the clan of Black Magicians, the rude and cruel magicians who will do anything to get what they want. That kingdom king is Ryuki, the twin brother of the Sky Kingdom's king, Ryuji. He is cruel, harsh, rude and self-centered. He will do anything to get what he wants and kill someone who gets in his way. He is the seer of his kingdom, like King Ryuji. His guardian is Mori, the darkness fairy who has a pair of black eyes, short black hair, and a pair of black wings.

In Sky Garden in the Sky Kingdom, there are expert magicians and strong fairies that live there. The strongest and the most careful fairy in this Sky Kingdom is Natsu, the fairy who holds the power to control fire and to halt the time.

Natsu has a pair of hazel eyes, waist-length black hair in the front (you know Access Time of Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne? Natsu's front hair is similar to Access) which was braided into two braids in the front and neck-length black hair in the back, and a pair of black wings.

The most beautiful one and the strongest one too, Freddret, is a fairy who holds the power to control water and to foreseen the future. Freddret has a pair of amethyst eyes, waist-length silver hair, and a pair of silver wings.

The cleverest but a clumsy one, Selphie, is a fairy who holds the power to control wind and to see the past. Her intelligence is above the average of a fairy's intelligence. Selphie has a pair of ruby eyes, waist-length green hair which was tied into two cute pigtails, and a pair of yellow wings.

The most diligent and cleverest one, Zen, is a fairy who holds the power to control earth and to hypnotize. Zen has a pair of bright blue eyes, waist-length blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail in the back and a pair of sky blue wings.

* * *

In the middle of the Sky Garden School, sat a circle of four fairies. The fairies are talking about something.

"Guys, have you heard the news?" Freddret asked

"What news?" Natsu asked

"Is it the news that we will get the trophies again?" Selphie asked

"Or is it the news that the chosen children have been chosen?" Zen asked.

"Guess what? We are invited to the castle by King Ryuji tonight! We will have dinner with him. He said that there's something that he must say to us." Freddret said happily.

"Cool! I can't wait to see him!" Natsu said excitedly.

"It's my first time for being invited to the castle." Zen said

"Man, I feel so nervous." Selphie said.

"Guys! Get prepared to see the King!" Madam Rill, the teacher of the fairies said

"Yes, Madam Rill!" the four fairies said in unison.

"Let's get ready everyone." Freddret said

"Yes!"

-In the Castle-

"Wow, what a big castle." Natsu said.

"You're right, Nats." Freddret said

They were stopped by some guards. "Are you the fairies of the Sky Garden?" one of the guards asked

"Yes, Sir. I am Natsu, the fire fairy. I came here with my friends, Freddret, Zen, and Selphie." Natsu said politely.

The guards bowed. "Let me take you to the King," the guard said. The fairies nodded. After a moment of wandering around the big castle, they arrived at the throne's room.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," the four fairies said and bowed politely.

"The pleasure is mine, Chosen Fairies. Now, let's have dinner first. After that, I will tell you something. Jessie, lead the way." King Ryuji said.

"As you wish, Your Highness" Jessie said politely and led the way.

* * *

After a long dinner, King Ryuji brought them to the Prediction Room.

"Here, I have something to say." The king said. Everyone nodded and the king casted a spell, so that no one can eavesdrop.

"As you can see, the peace of our Sky Kingdom has been disturbed by the clan of the Black Magicians. They have tried many times to harm this kingdom. I have foreseen our kingdom's future. This kingdom will be collapsed and no one will survive. The only ones that will survive are just you, The Chosen Fairies. Even the experts will be killed." The king said. The fairies gasped in shock when the king said that.

"So, to prevent the destruction in the Earth, I will send you to Earth. There are four children that will save the worlds, our world and their own world."

"And they are the chosen children?" Freddret asked. King Ryuji nodded.

"Yes, the chosen children. As you know, fairies can't be seen by normal people and just can be seen by people who possesses magic . I will give the chosen children's families this." The King said as a box came from nowhere and King opened it. Everyone widened their eyes in shock and looked at the King, begging for an answer.

"These are the necklaces of elements. The one with a red crystal is for the child who holds the power of fire. The one with a blue crystal is for the child who holds the power of water. The one with a purple crystal is for the child who holds the power of wind. And the one with a green crystal is for the child who holds the power of earth. They know this as the inheritance of their ancestor. No one will know that this is a symbol of a magician," the king explained.

He took a deep breath and then continued, "The leader of Black Magicians, Ryuki, my twin brother, will bring chaos to this world. Of course, he will send some of his magicians to Earth too. Your mission is to stop him and the other Black Magicians in the Earth." King Ryuji said.

"But Your Highness, Ryuki is just as strong as you and we absolutely cannot deal with him. The only one who can defeat him is just you, his brother." Natsu said

"Why not? With the help of the chosen children, you are safe, Fairies." King Ryuji said calmly. "The war will start in a week. Be sure to tell everyone this. Don't tell them that I will send you to Earth, got it?" King Ryuji asked.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the fairies said in unison.

"Your Highness, what will happen if we have finished our tasks?" Zen asked

"Hmm. You can stay in the Earth or back to the new Sky Kingdom in that era." King answered. Everyone nodded at the answer because they don't know what to say.

"Well, then. You Fairies should get back home now. Get prepared too, okay?" King Ryuji asked

"Okay, Your Highness! See you!" Faeries said and smiled

"Be careful on your way." The King said. Faeries nodded and they disappeared into light.

* * *

The time that everyone has waited is finally arrived. Today is the day of the war. Everyone get prepared and set on their weapons. This magic war will soon be begun.

"Everyone, get prepared, okay?" Selphie said

"Sure, Seph!" the three other faeries said.

_'This is it. After King Ryuji teleport us to the Earth, I won't be able to see them in a long time.' _ Natsu said to himself.

"Hey guys, let's hug each other for the last time." Freddret said as she tried to control the tears from her eyes Natsu saw this and hugged her. Zen and Selphie flew and hugged Freddret too.

"Silly. It's not the last time, Fred. We will see each other again, definitely." Natsu said

"Natsu's right. We surely will meet each other again." Selphie said

"Don't say it like we won't meet each other again." Zen said.

After they exchange hugs, the Black Magicians arrived and began to attack. Everyone gives their best. Then, the King came and asked, "Fairies, are you ready?"

"We are ready anytime." Selphie said and smirked

"Good. Remember, the crystal on your necklace will shine if the chosen children is close to you, got it?" the King said

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Okay. Goodbye Fairies. Take care." The King said and he began to cast spells on the Fairies. Soon, they disappeared into lights.

_'Take care of those children, Faeries.' _ King Ryuji said to himself and joined the other magicians to fight the Black Magicians.

-3000 years later…-

In the city called Tomoeda, a beautiful 16 year-old girl with a pair of emerald eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair is getting ready to go to her new school. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. She lives alone in a big mansion. Her family? She doesn't have any. Her parents and her older brother died in a plane crash. There is no survivor of that crashed plane. Since the death of her family, she began to lose her cheerful-self. She still shows a happy face and still smiles because that's the only way to cover her pain. She doesn't want others to know her pain.

The only thing that had been left by her family is just a silver necklace with a blue crystal on it. She has a power to control ice and water. The only person who knows this is just Daidouji Tomoyo, her cousin and best friend.

She got out from her room and walked to the bus stop to ride the bus that will head to her new school.

* * *

Sakura arrived at 7.45 (school starts on 8.00 and ends on 4.30 in this story). She walked through the hallway while some students stared at her because they've never seen her before.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the teacher's room is?" Sakura asked a student who passed her awhile ago.

"It's upstairs. From the stairs, turns left and look it by yourself once you arrived." The student answered.

"Thanks" Sakura said and walked away. She went upstairs and turns to left. She began to search the teacher's room. When she found it, she knocked the door.

"Come in!" said the voice from inside the room. Sakura opened the door and greeted the teacher.

"Oh, you must be Kinomoto, right? I'm Yoshiyuki Terada, your homeroom teacher for this year. Oh, let's head to the class, Kinomoto." Mr. Terada said.

"Yes, Sir." Sakura replied.

They walked along the hallway and they reached the class, 1-A class. "Get ready to see your new friends. Don't be nervous." Mr. Terada said.

"Okay, Sir." Sakura said and smiled.

Mr. Terada slid the door. "Take your seats, everyone!" Mr. Terada said and the students take their seats once the teacher arrived at the classroom. The class fills with murmurs and whispers from the students. The boys started to say "she's beautiful" and many others.

"Today, I will introduce a new transferee student. Please be nice to her, okay?" the teacher said

_'This crystal is shining. It couldn't be that girl…'_

"Please introduce yourself." Mr. Terada commanded

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I came from Kyoto. Nice to meet you. I hope we can befriends." Sakura said and bowed.

"Let's see. Ah! There's an open seat between Hiiragizawa and Li. You can sit there, Kinomoto. Hiiragizawa, Li, raise your hand please," Mr. Terada commanded. Li and Hiiragizawa raised their hand. Sakura walked to their direction and flinched when the crystal on her necklace shone brightly.

"What's wrong, Kinomoto?" Mr. Terada asked.

"No. Nothing, Sir." Sakura replied and sit on the chair.

"Hi, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. It's nice to meet you, Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Eriol." Eriol said and offered his hand to shake hands. Sakura took his hand and shake hands with him.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Call me Sakura then, Eriol-kun." She replied and let her hand go of Eriol's.

…

"Okay, class dismissed. See you after lunch!" Mr. Terada said and walked out. When the teacher has been off from their sights, some students approached Sakura's desk.

"Sakura-chan!" one of the girls said

"Tomoyo-chan. How are you? Sorry. I didn't notice you back then." Sakura said

"Nah, it's okay." Tomoyo said and grinned widely.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Eriol asked

"She's my lovely cousin that I was talking about!" Tomoyo said

"I see. By the way, my name's Rika, Sasaki Rika. Call me Rika if you want." Rika said and smiled warmly.

"My name's Chiharu. Mihara Chiharu. Please call me Chiharu" Chiharu said and grinned

"I'm Yanagisawa Naoko. Call me Naoko, please." Naoko said

"I am Yamazaki Takashi. You can call me Yamazaki or Takashi. I'm Chiharu's boyfriend." Yamazaki said and smiled

"And that lonely guy is Li Shaoran." Eriol said and gestured his hands to the guy who faced the window.

"Who is 'that lonely guy' Eriol?" Shaoran said. He glanced at the new transferee student and smiled.

"Ah. I'm Li Shaoran. Nice to meet you." Shaoran said

"Nice to meet you too. Call me Sakura then, everyone." Sakura replied.

_'She has a little fairy. She must be that water element girl.' _ Shaoran thought as he stared at the fairy figure on Sakura's right side.

_'That boy can see me? He must be one of the chosen children.' _ Freddret said to herself.

"Let's eat lunch together!" Tomoyo said cheerfully

"Yeah!"

…

Sakura came back from school and went straight to her house, uhh mansion. When she reaches her mansion, she went to her room immediately.

"Freddret, this crystal shone when I stopped between Hiiragizawa and Li." Sakura said as she changed her uniforms to a T-shirt and shorts

"That aura is an aura from a fire element. It's from Li. It looks like that Li can see me." Freddret answered. Just then, the two of them sensed a great aura and the crystals on their necklace shone brightly.

"Let's go!" Freddret said and the two of them ran out from the mansion. They have to meet the one who has this great aura. The aura is so strong and it came from the hospital. How shocked Sakura and Freddret were when they saw the owner of this aura.

"I know it from the very beginning. Where's Natsu?" Freddret asked

"Freddret!" a fairy came from nowhere and flew down towards Freddret.

"Natsu!" Freddret said and hugged him.

"Li Shaoran?" Sakura said as she looked up at the hospital roof. Shaoran didn't answer. Fire comes out from his palms freely and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hi Kinomoto" was all that he said. Sakura didn't say anything but jump to the hospital roof (they are supernatural, okay?).

"I know that it was you." Shaoran said

"So, you are the fire boy, eh?"

Shaoran smirked.

"I am. Hello there, ice girl."

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: phew. The first chapter is finished! Well, do you like it? Or is this chapter weird? If so, tell me. So, I can fix it as soon as I can. And please tell me if I have some mistakes on my grammar or the other mistakes, don't hesitate. Hmm, it's my first fantasy fic, so don't hit me if I make a weird story, LoL. Review please! I won't upload the next chapter if you don't give me a review. Hehehe. Review and wait for the next chapter, okay? Well then, see you on the next chapter, readers!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire, Water, Earth and Wind

**_Miku88: Hi there, readers! Here is the second chapter of 'Magic Brought Us Together'! So, how is your feeling when you read the first chapter? What do you think about this story? I hope you like it, hehehe. Well, this is the second chapter of this story. Hope you like it! Now, to the story!_**

**Disclaimer: seriously, I totally do NOT own Ccs and the characters. Ccs and the characters are CLAMP's. If I do, I wouldn't be here to make fic story but trying to make a new manga instead. Say, whose story is this? Mine, of course.**

"…" normal talks

_'…' _someone's thought or someone is thinking

(…) insert note from the author

Magic Brought Us Together

_Chapter two: Fire, Water, Earth and Wind_

"Ice girl? You, you know about me?" Sakura asked. Shaoran chuckled and said, "I know it from the very beginning. My red crystal shone brightly when you stepped into the class and you have the water fairy, Freddret. Is it right?"

Sakura didn't answer but stared at his palms. His palms are surrounded by fire. Shaoran noticed this and raised a brow on her.

"Why are you staring at my palms?" he asked curiously

"Nothing. Fire reminds me of something scary," Sakura replied as she took some steps backwards. She forgets that she is on the hospital roof which is very high from the ground.

"Watch out!" Shaoran said as he tried to reach her hand. Too late, Sakura slipped on her foot and fell from the roof.

"Someone helps me!" she screamed in fear. Natsu heard this and he immediately cast a spell. "Time, hear my prayer. Please stop for this girl. Stop so she won't get hurt. Time!" Natsu said. Suddenly, the time stopped and Sakura stopped falling. Everyone is the same. They stopped walking and chatting. The transportations are all stopped from running. Even the spilled coffee is halted too. The only one that wasn't affected was just them.

"Free your wings!" Shaoran shouted from above

"I don't have any!" Sakura shouted back.

"Just try to, alright?" Shaoran said. Sakura listened to him and tried to free her wings. Suddenly, a pair of massive white wings appears on her back. She flew to the roof again and Natsu break the spell. Everything turns back to normal again. The faeries then flew to the roof.

"I'm glad that you're all right, Sakura!" Freddret said and hugged her.

"Yeah. I thought I'd die." Sakura sighed and hugged back. They broke their hug and turned to the boys.

"Your wings are beautiful, Sakura." Natsu said in awe as he looked at Sakura's wings.

"Thank you. I don't even know that I have wings. It's wonderful for a normal human to have wings." Sakura replied and chuckled at her own words. Natsu shook his head in disagreement.

"What?" Sakura asked

"You are not a normal human, Sakura. You are one of the Chosen Children of the White Magicians who holds the supernatural powers." Natsu said

"One of?"

"Yeah. There are four chosen children. We have found two of the chosen children, you and Shaoran. You hold the power of water and ice while Shaoran holds the power of fire and lighting." Freddret explained.

"Hey, Ice. Better off your wings before someone sees you." Shaoran said. Sakura glared at him and her wings disappeared into flower petals.

"I have a name and my name is not ice. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, Li Shaoran." Sakura said flatly and Shaoran merely chuckled at her childishness.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked skeptically

"Nothing." He said

"Oh, by the way Fred, how can we look for the other two?" Sakura asked

"Hmm… I don't know too. If they wear the necklace of element, we can find them easily, if they don't, we couldn't. But, if the crystal is nearby, we can tell." Freddret answered. Just then, Sakura clapped her hands together. Freddret, Natsu, and Shaoran gave a questioning look at her.

"Tomoyo may be the one of the chosen children. She has a necklace with a purple crystal on it but she never wears it." Sakura said

"She might be the holder of the wind element." Natsu said

"Sakura, Shaoran, you two have to look for the chosen children at school." Freddret said

"Why does it have to be at school?" Shaoran asked

"Because the biggest possibility of their existence is at school." Freddret said

"But, the Black Magicians children might be at school too. So, be careful." Natsu said. Sakura and Shaoran nodded. Out of nowhere, someone's stomach is grumbling. Aha! It was Natsu's and Freddret's!

"Do fairies eat?" Shaoran and Sakura asked teasingly. The fairies' face flushed heavily.

"Shut up!" they stammered. The humans chuckled.

"Okay, then. We'll get something for you to eat. Fred, you know what to do." Sakura said

"Of course I do!" Freddret replied cheerfully. A bright light appears under Freddret's feet. Not after a moment, a beautiful lady appears from where Freddret was awhile ago.

"Good job, Fred." Sakura said, amused.

"You fairies can transform into human?" Shaoran asked

"Yeah, we can if we want to." Natsu said

"Transform, then." Shaoran said. Natsu obeyed. Light appears under Natsu's feet and not after a moment, a handsome youngster appears from where Natsu were awhile ago.

"Is that you Natsu? You look cuter than before!" Sakura said and pinched Natsu's cheek playfully.

"I Natsu, the fire fairy of Sky Kingdom am very handsome, cute and charming." Natsu said arrogantly

"Heh, I'm much cooler than you, Natsu-riin." A voice said of nowhere. Everyone looks at the one who said this. A youngster maybe at the same ages as Shaoran and friends appeared from nowhere. He has a pair of bright blue eyes and waist-length blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail in the back.

"Is that so, Zen?" Natsu said. That Zen boy chuckled

"Where's your master?" Freddret asked.

"Here" a voice answered. Everyone looked at the figure and was very surprised.

"Eriol?" Shaoran and Sakura said in unison.

"Indeed. The one and only." Eriol said and winked.

"You don't have the necklace of elements?" Sakura asked

"Who says? It was here." He said as he took out his necklace from his shirt. Indeed. There is a green crystal on the necklace.

"But why don't we sense your aura, then?" Shaoran asked in confusion.

"Well, I casted spell so you won't notice me." Eriol said

"You hold the power of earth and power to control plants." Freddret said. Eriol didn't answer. He merely smiled.

"Okay. The last is the wind element holder!" Natsu said and raised his arms. Suddenly, his stomach growled and he blushed madly.

"Oh. Our fire fairy is hungry. Better feed him soon or else we might be eaten." Shaoran joked.

"Shut up!" Natsu replied, still blushing.

"I know! Let's go to the burger shop nearby!" Sakura said.

"Uh, interruption." Natsu said and raised his right hand. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Should we go down by elevator or jump from here?" Natsu asked.

"I think, it would be fun if we jump from here." Shaoran said

"Great idea, Li." Sakura said

"Are you two crazy? What if everyone knows about us?" Freddret said

"Okay, okay. We'll go down by the elevator instead of jumping from here." Sakura said sadly.

They went downstairs by elevator. They reached the first floor and came out from the elevator. After that, they walk to the burger shop nearby. They stepped in and sit. Then, they scanned the menu and decided to order what they want.

"Good afternoon Sirs, Misses. May I take your order?" the waitress asked

"Three deluxe cheese burgers, three beef burgers, and six cups of cola, please." Shaoran said. The waitress wrote their orders on the paper.

"Is there anything else?" she asked but seems like she's just asking Shaoran.

"No, that's all." Shaoran replied.

"Wait for a moment please." She said and winked seductively at Shaoran and then walked away.

"Wow, Li Shaoran. You are really amazing. You haven't sat here for five minutes but you've taken away a random girl's heart again!" Natsu said jokingly.

"Ha, because I am Li Shaoran, the handsomest and the coolest guy in the planet." Shaoran joked. All of them laughed when they listened to Shaoran's joke.

"Is that so, Li? I don't think so." Sakura said teasingly

"Oh. Don't regret your words if you fall for me, Kinomoto." Shaoran teased.

"Relax. I won't." Sakura replied and they laughed. Not after a moment, the 'flirty' waitress came and gave them their foods.

"This is your orders. Please enjoy your food. Is there anything else that I can help?" she asked

"Nope." Freddret answered. She turned away with a disappointed expression.

"You sure know how to handle that one, Fred." Natsu said

"Of course. Or I won't be called Freddret Freddria from the Sky Kingdom." Freddret said proudly. Everyone gave Freddret an applause and laughed.

"So, if Freddret's full name is Freddret Freddria, what's your full name then, Natsu, Zen?" Sakura asked

"My full name is Natsu Niagi." Natsu said

"Mine is Zen Mikazuki. But, we don't use our last name anymore, right friends?" Zen said and the fairies (in human form) nodded.

"Why?" Eriol asked as he took a bite on his burger.

"That's a long story. We'll tell you later." Freddret said. Everyone nodded and eat their meals. They asked the fairies about what does Sky Kingdom look like and how does a magician look while they eat their meals. After a long moment of chatting and eating, they are finally finished.

Natsu raised his hand to call the waiter or the waitress to take their bill. Just then, that flirty waitress came immediately.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" she asked Shaoran

"For your information, I was the one who called you earlier. Never mind it. We want to pay our orders. How much it takes?" Natsu asked. The waitress then faced Natsu and began to count.

"It's 400 (I'm just typing randomly) yen for all." The waitress said and handed Natsu the bill. Natsu then pulled out his wallet and took out 400 yen. He gave it to the waitress.

"Okay. Thanks for coming, come again!" she said cheerfully. Everyone nodded and walked out.

"Where did you get so much money, Nats?" Shaoran asked

"Hey, dude. Don't you remember? You were the one who gave me that money a month ago." Natsu answered lazily.

"I was? I don't remember at all." Shaoran said.

"Geez. You are such a forgettable person." Natsu said flatly. Everyone laughed at Natsu's joke.

"Well, where are we going now?" Freddret asked.

All of a sudden, the wind blew strongly. It blew up all the dust and sand to the air. The trees leaves' follow the wind. The leaves were scattered everywhere. Everyone brought their hand up to cover their eyes from the dust to prevent it to get into their eyes and hurt them.

"What the hell is going on?" Shaoran asked in a loud voice due to the wind's force.

"Like I know the answer!" Sakura said loudly

"Sakura, ice barrier!" Freddret said. Sakura then casted a spell, "O Frozen Ice, hear my prayer. Cover us from the dusts and the roaring wind. Ice barrier!"

Suddenly, a thick wall of ice covered them from the strong wind.

"So, what the hell is happening right now?" Shaoran asked

"It maybe the Black Magicians or the holder of wind element couldn't resist their power so it was out of control." Zen said. After Zen answers Shaoran's question, the crystals on their necklace shone brightly, brighter than before.

"What the hell is going on again this time?" Shaoran groaned

"Everyone, free your wings! We will head to the source of this uncontrollable wind." Freddret said

"But, Fred. Everyone will know our true identity." Natsu said

"There's no way that they could recognize us in this rate!" Freddret answered. Everyone free their wings and flew to the source of this roaring wind.

"Man! This wind is just too strong!" Eriol said

"Thicken this barrier, Sakura!" Freddret said. Sakura casted a spell again and thickened the barrier.

"A lot better than before?" Sakura asked

"Yeah." Everyone answered. They arrived at the source of the roaring wind in no time. There's a person standing on an apartment roof in black clothing. Even the face was covered by a black hood.

"Black Magician!" the fairies said as they landed their feet (still on human form) on the ground.

"Off your hood, buddy." Zen said. The person off the hood and revealed his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked and raised a brow on this mysterious person.

"I'm Kaoki Kyuki, the delegation of Black Magicians." The man-in-black answered.

"Wind element holder, eh?" Shaoran said. Kaoki merely smirked.

"Well, then Kaoki. Why are you doing this?" Freddret asked

"Hmm. Let's see… because I want to? Yeah. Because I want to see the destruction of your hometown and Earth!" Kaoki answered and laughed evilly. Out of nowhere, the crystal on Kaoki's necklace froze. The wind stopped and he cried in pain.

"Great job, Sakura!" Zen said

"Damn you, ice girl…!" Kaoki cursed. Sakura merely smirked. She raised her left palm and a sword came from nowhere.

"Say goodbye." Sakura said and swung her sword to the air and then cut the crystal on Kaoki's necklace. Kaoki screamed and not after that, he disappeared into ice flakes.

"Say, it's your time to face your own destruction, Kaoki Kyuki. Not our hometown nor the faeries' hometown destruction." Sakura said and withdrawn her sword. She turned to face her companions who stared at her in awe with a jaw that reached the ground. Sakura raised a brow at them in confusion.

"You… you… you are incredibly amazing!" Shaoran shouted. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Great job Sakura!" Eriol said

"Hell, yeah!" the fairies said

"Thank you everyone." Sakura said. Unbeknownst to them, a familiar lady watched them from below the apartment building.

"We found them." The lady said to her guardian beside her.

"We did." Her guardian replied and they disappeared into light

* * *

"I am late!" Sakura said as she jumped off her bed and rushed to the bathroom to have a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and showered quickly.

"Late, late, late! Freddret, why didn't you wake me uuup!?" Sakura shouted from the bathroom.

"I tried to wake you up for fifteen times and you slept like a pig!" Freddret, in her fairy form, shouted back as she took out Sakura's uniform from her closet. Sakura stepped out and get dressed in a lightning speed. She grabbed her schoolbag and checked her books once again.

"Let's go Fred! We'll be late to catch the bus!" Sakura said urgently.

"I have an idea. Why don't you just use teleport and teleport yourself to school instead of waiting for the bus and being latel?" Freddret suggested.

"Thank you very much Fred! Let's go!" Sakura said and she and Freddret soon disappeared into light.

…

Sakura arrived at the school roof. She glanced at her watch and it was read 7:58. She quickly sprinted to her class from the roof.

"I hope I could make it on time! My class is on the second floor and this roof is on the fifth floor!" Sakura mumbled. Finally, she reached her class and slid the door forcefully till everyone in her class looked at her.

"You did it, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said and clapped her hands. Sakura smiled sheepishly and went to her desk. Not after a moment, the teacher stepped in.

"Alright class! Let's begin!" Ms. Kyouko said. Everyone sit at their seats and pulled out the Physics book.

…

"Tomoyo-chan, want to have lunch together?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I have something to do. Why don't you eat with the others?" Tomoyo suggested

"Okay, then." Sakura said sadly and walked with her companions.

Sakura and friends decided to eat under the cherry blossom tree in the school garden.

"Wah! We made it on time, Fred." Sakura said as she took out her lunch that Freddret made.

"Yep. Teleporting is very useful when you are late." Freddret said.

"Well, Sakura. You are a new student but you have been late in your second day of school?" Eriol teased

"Heh, I overslept." Sakura said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Don't watch those romance dramas too often, Kinomoto!" Shaoran said teasingly

"I wasn't watching romance drama!" Sakura said

"Whatever you say, Kinomoto. Whatever you say." Shaoran teased.

"Geez, Shaoran. Stop." Natsu said and laughed. Sakura finished her sandwich and stood up.

"Hey, I was just joking! Don't be angry. I'm sorry." Shaoran said apologetically.

"I know. I just want to wash my hands. Fred, wait here 'kay?" Sakura said. She walked to the faucet near the basketball field. There, she felt a strong aura that made she forget to wash her hands. She followed the aura and froze at her spot when she saw the familiar person who is playing with wind right now.

"Tomoyo-chan…?" Sakura blurted out. Tomoyo turned to face Sakura and smiled. Just then, a little fairy with a pair of ruby eyes, waist-length green hair which was tied into two cute pigtails, and a pair of yellow wings appeared beside her and sit on her right shoulder.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted

"So, you hold the wind element?"

Tomoyo didn't answer but smiled softly

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: hi readers! This is the second chapter of this story, hope you like it! Anyway, thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter. It made me sooooooo incredibly happy. Please tell me if I have mistakes while typing and point them out, okay? Review, please! Well, what does the next chapter tell? Review and I will upload the next chapter :D. see ya on the next chappie!_**

**_James Birdsong: Thanks for your review, anyways. And so much thanks for you because you always read my story :D Lot of thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Magicians' Mission

**_Miku88: Hi again readers! It's no one but me, Miku88 xD. Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter. It really made me feel soooooo happy :D. Well, I will not blabber any further. Now, to the story!_**

**Disclaimer: if I do own Ccs, I will take a stack of Syaoran pics and stare at it again and again, drool at his handsomeness and his coolness, etc. But sadly, I don't own Ccs. Ccs belongs to CLAMP and this story? Mine, of course :D**

"…" normal talks

_'…' _someone's thought or someone is thinking

(…) insert note from the author

Magic Brought Us Together

_Chapter three: The Magicians' Mission_

"Tomoyo-chan? You are…" Sakura muttered. She's still shock because of Tomoyo's power.

_'So, she's the holder of the wind element?' _Sakura thought.

Tomoyo walked towards Sakura and reached her hands. The little fairy flew away from Tomoyo's shoulder and sat on the tree.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I didn't tell you that I have this power. I'm so sorry for keeping this as a secret. You must be mad at me, right?" Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura didn't say anything but shook her head.

"I feel betrayed because you keep a secret between our friendships. You once said that between us, there's no secret to hide about. But you keep this from me." Sakura said. Tomoyo lowered her head and nodded slowly.

"But, then, I feel happy." Sakura said and smiled. Tomoyo brought her head up and gave Sakura a questioning look.

"I'm happy because my best friend is one of the Chosen Children of the White Magicians. I'm happy because my only family is with me." Sakura said and smiled widely. Tomoyo couldn't help but smiled too. She let her hands go from Sakura's and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you will not forgive me." Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura.

"How in the world can I not to forgive my best friend? Don't forget, my only family that I have." Sakura said and hugged Tomoyo back. They then broke they hug and smiled to each other.

"Let's go. The others are waiting." Sakura said.

"The others? You mean the other chosen children and fairies?" the fairy on the tree asked and flew towards Tomoyo.

"You must be Selphie, right?" Sakura asked. The fairy nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. They are, the chosen children and the fairies are waiting." Sakura said.

"What are we waiting for, Seph? Let's go. You must have missed your friends, right?" Tomoyo asked and Selphie nodded in excitement. They then walked to the cherry blossom tree.

"What takes you so—" Syaoran asked but he stared at Tomoyo and the fairy on her side in confusion.

"—long" he finally finished. The girls giggled and sat on the grass.

"Selphie!" Freddret, Natsu, and Zen flew towards Selphie and hugged her.

"Hi friends! Long time no see!" Selphie said as she let go of her friend.

"Yeah! It's been so long, Seph." Zen said

"For how long?" Eriol asked out of the blue.

"Three thousand years!" the fairies said in unison. The humans choked on their drinks. Syaoran spilled the water from his mouth to the innocent tree. Sakura choked on her drink and turned to the fairies. Eriol coughed due to the water that got into his throat. Tomoyo lost her grip on the cup that she was holding a moment ago and the water now is wetting the grass.

"Three thousand years!?" the humans widened their eyes in shock while the fairies merely nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me." Syaoran said

"Unfortunately, we are not joking Syao." Natsu said and shook his head. Syaoran grabbed Natsu and pinched his cheek.

"You don't look like a three thousand years old fairy. You look more like a thirteen years old fairy." Syaoran said. The others laughed when they listened to Syaoran's silly joke.

"It huuuuurttss!" Natsu cried in pain and finally let go of Syaoran's grip.

"For your information mister, I am five thousand years old! We fairies can live for twenty five thousand years. Thirteen years old fairy is just a baby!" Natsu said. The other fairies nodded while the humans widened their eyes once again.

"What? Twenty-twenty five thousand years!? What the heck!" Sakura said in shock

"If you fairies are five thousand years old, when you transform into human, you look like a teenager. What does that mean?" Eriol asked.

"It's because in our world, we are just teenagers. Elders are eighteen thousand till twenty five thousand years old." Freddret answered. The humans nodded. Not after a moment, the bell rang, indicating that the lunch break has been over.

"Time's over. Let's head back to the class. You four don't want to go into the detention room because of skipping class, right?" Zen said. The humans laughed and packed their things back and headed to the class.

…

"Alright, class. Don't forget to do your homework! See you tomorrow." Mr. Hiiro said.

"Yes, Sir! See you tomorrow too." The students said and the teacher walked out.

"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu called

"What is it, Chiharu-chan?" Sakura asked

"Are you free tomorrow?" Chiharu asked

"I am, why?"

"I, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, and Takashi want to go to the new amusement park that was just opened yesterday. Want to come with us?" Chiharu asked eagerly.

"Sure. Can I invite Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Li-kun too?" Sakura asked back

"Sure! The more the merrier! Then, it's settled. We will wait in front of the Tomoeda Train Station, okay?" Chiharu said.

"Okay!"

"See you at 10 tomorrow, then! I'm going first." Chiharu said and waved me a goodbye.

"See ya. Be careful on your way."

"Fred, let's go home." Sakura said. Freddret nodded and they walked away.

"Wait!" Tomoyo called. Sakura and Freddret turned to met Tomoyo's face.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"We want to come over your house, can we?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why not? C'mon, let's go!" Sakura said happily.

…

"What a big mansion." Syaoran said

"Thank you." Sakura replied and smiled

"You live alone, Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's your family?" Natsu asked. Just then, Sakura stopped walking and stared at the floor. Freddret hit Natsu's head and whispered in a really small voice that Natsu can only hear, "Don't ask. She doesn't have any."

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Zen asked.

"No, nothing. Natsu, for your question earlier, the answer is I don't have any." Sakura said as she stared to the floor with a sad expression.

"We're sorry, Kinomoto." Syaoran said in a regret tone

"Nah, it's okay. It's already ten years. It's my fault for being such a crybaby." Sakura said and forced a chuckle. Everyone felt guilty about this.

"Hey, no need to be sad. It's not your fault. C'mon, let's go to my room." Sakura said cheerfully. Everyone nodded and followed Sakura to her room. Once Sakura and friends have arrived at Sakura's room, they sat on the floor.

"So, what are we doing now?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the floor, joining her other companions.

"How about if we talk about your missions?" Selphie suggested

"Great idea, Seph." Natsu said

"Fred, you know what to do." Zen said

"Okay. First of all, let's decide the leader of the group. As we have known, the Fairies' group leader is Natsu and it has been decided since three thousand years ago, right fairies?" Freddret asked

"Yeah, it is!" the fairies answered in unison. Freddret took a deep breath before she continues.

"For the group of chosen children, depends on the power that you have, Sakura has the biggest power. She's the only one who can cut the crystal of element." Freddret said.

"So in a short way, the leader of your group will be Sakura. Any other suggestion?" Freddret asked. The humans and fairies shook their head except Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?" Freddret asked

"Well, Fred, I think I can't be the leader." Sakura said

"And why is that?" Zen asked

"Well, you see. Li is more proper to be the leader." Sakura said

"And why does it have to be me?" Syaoran groaned lazily

"You see, when I fell from the hospital roof a few days ago, you were the one who told me that I have wings. I think, you know about this magicians' stuff better than me." Sakura reasoned

"Remember when you killed that Kaoki guy? It's you who finished him, not me. Besides, fire will lose against water." Syaoran said

"But lightning can beat water, remember?"

"Ice can freeze its movement."

"Fire can melt the frozen ice."

"I'm out of ideas"

"See? You're the one who is more proper to be the leader, not me." Sakura said

"Syaoran?" Freddret asked

"No, I don't want to be a leader."

"Why?"

"Because I hate to be a leader. Let Kinomoto be the leader." Syaoran said lazily.

"But—"

"It's settled!" the fairies said and threw confetti that came from nowhere to Sakura.

"Fine, fine, I lose." Sakura grumbled

"Well then. The leader of the groups has been chosen. Now, let Natsu tell you about your mission." Freddret said

"Very funny, Fred."

"You're the leader, remember?" Freddret said as she battled her eyelashes together. Everyone in the room burst into laughter and laughed loudly.

"Fine, fine, I gave up." Natsu said and raised his hands up.

"The first mission is to stop the Blackies." Natsu said. Just then, a loud voice of lightning roared and splat the sky. The sky went black and black clouds are everywhere.

"Goddess of Lightning blesses you, Black." Zen said sarcastically

"Okay! Let's get going, everyone!" Selphie said.

"Yeah!" they said in unison and free their wings.

"To the source of the lightning, teleport! Zen chanted. Not after a moment, the fairies and the humans disappeared into light.

…

They arrived at the source of where the lightning came. A lady in red clothes was the one who sent this roaring lightning. It was on the school roof. Why does it have to be roof all over again?

"_Bonjour._" the nameless lady said

"Stop that French speaking, Blacky. Now, who are you?" Selphie asked sarcastically

"Whoever I am, it's not important. I am the delegation of the Black Magicians." The red lady said.

"Okay, then. We'll just call you, um, Red. Why are you doing this, Red?" Zen asked

"First you called me Blacky, now you're calling me Red. What do you want?" the red lady asked.

"Debating about name is not important. Now, tell us your goal of sending those dangerous lightning." Tomoyo said

"Shut up, little slut." The red lady said and summoned a horrible lightning to Tomoyo. Out of nowhere, a gust of wind stopped its movement.

"You…! You hold the power of wind!" the red lady said

"Now, now, take back your words, old grandma." Tomoyo said and wind came out from her back and slapped the red lady. The red lady screamed in pain due to the slap of the wind.

"How dare you!?" the red lady shouted

"You are nothing but a fussy granny, aren't you?" Tomoyo said

"You little b—" the red lady screamed in pain because a blue sword embed on her crystal and pierced towards her chest. Not after a moment, the owner of the sword raised her palm and pulls the sword from the lady's chest like a magnet.

"What a pity, Red. Your life ends here." Sakura said as she raised her sword once again. She began to chant and a circle of words surround her sword like a halo.

"Say goodbye." Sakura said before she cuts the string of the necklace.

"Give…it…back…to…me…" the red lady said and coughed out blood from her mouth

"Do you think I will give it back to you? That's a big no no. Say goodbye to this world, Red granny." Sakura said and grasped the yellow crystal forcefully till it scattered into million pieces. The red lady screamed once again before she disappears into yellow dusts. The sky goes back to normal and the black clouds go away from the sky to be replaced by soft white clouds.

"You meant to kill us and sent destruction to this world, but see? You died in the White Magician's hands and now facing your own destruction." Sakura said and swung her sword to withdrawn it. She then turned to face her companions that have their eyes wide and jaw that hit the ground, again.

"Would you please stop that? Geez." Sakura groaned lazily.

"My choice isn't wrong. You are the proper leader, Sakura!" Freddret said.

"See? You killed another Blackies again! You're the strongest here!" Syaoran said

"Whatever you say, whatever you say." Sakura said and laughed at her own words.

"The next stop is…"

"Ice cream parlor!" the fairies said in unison

"You fairies are very greedy!" the humans said in unison and everyone there burst into laughter.

"Let's go and change the uniform first. We'll meet again in the junction near my house." Sakura said and off her wings, so do everyone.

"Correction, madam. Mansion!" Syaoran said and everyone burst into laughter once again.

"Whatever. Let's go back. The quickest one who reaches the junction is the winner. Ready, set, go!" Sakura said. They ran off the roof and jumped off there. People stared at them in wide eyes.

"Kids, don't run on the street!" one of them shouted

"Thanks for the warning, Sir!" Eriol shouted back and ran with full speed.

"Kids these days."

…

"Ha! I won!" Syaoran said proudly while he panted heavily. Everyone do the same, panting heavily.

"No…no more running for today…" Tomoyo said as she panted heavily.

"Copy that, Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"Let's walk like a normal people, shall we?" Sakura said.

"Fairies, you know what to do." Tomoyo said

"Sure, we do!" the fairies said in unison. Not after a moment, from where the fairies were awhile ago, stood four teenagers in Sakura's and friends' ages.

"Let's go, shall we?" Zen asked

"Let's go!"

* * *

After walks out of the bathroom, Sakura strikes her body to her bed.

"Today is the most tiring day ever." Sakura said

"Yeah. Don't wake up late tomorrow, Kura." Freddret warned

"Relax, I won't. Goodnight Fred." Sakura said

"Goodnight." Freddret said and they drifted into a deep sleep. Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious man in a black watched them from a tree near Sakura's room.

"I will make your day more tiring than today, Ice Magician." The mysterious man said and disappeared into leaves.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted the other magicians.

"Hi Sakura!" Eriol greeted back

"Hi!" Tomoyo greeted

"Yo!" Syaoran said coolly.

"Hi Sakuraa!" the three other fairies greeted. When Sakura approached them, they suddenly disappear into dusts.

"Guys? No more jokes. Come out." Sakura said. Unfortunately, they didn't come back.

"Guys?" Sakura called. She turned her head to every direction to look for them. She's getting worried because they didn't show themselves.

"Hey guys! Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! Li-kun! Zen! Natsu! Selphie!" Sakura shouted, hoping that they will come out. But, failed, they didn't come out too this time. She turned to Freddret and asked, "What's going on here?" Sakura asked in worry. Freddret didn't answer and she began to disappear into dusts too.

"Fred, not you too!" Sakura said as she began to reach Freddret's hand, but too late. She has disappeared.

"Guys, where are you!?" Sakura shouted. Tears began to slip out from her eyes and as expected, she cried.

"Why does it have to be happen again? Why do I have to be alone again when I have some friends around me?" Sakura asked herself while she cried harder than before.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!" Freddret called. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Freddret's worried expression. She immediately got up and hugged the little fairy.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Freddret asked as she patted Sakura's back over and over again.

"I had a nightmare, the worst one that I've ever had in my life." Sakura said and sobbed softly.

"Shh. Don't cry, it's just a dream. Forget that dream, okay?" Freddret comforted

"But that dream seemed so real, Fred!" Sakura said

"What kind of dream was it?" Freddret asked. Sakura let go from Freddret and sobbed again.

"It was when I met Li-kun, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and the other fairies in an unknown place. I greeted them a hello and they greeted back. When I was about to approach them, they suddenly disappeared into dusts. I looked for their existence everywhere but there's no trace of their existence." Sakura said. She took a deep breath before she continues.

"And when I asked you about what's going on there, you disappeared into dusts too. I, I was really afraid that I will be left all alone again, Fred!" Sakura said and buried her face on her hands. Freddret couldn't help but patted her head again and again.

"Shh, cut the crap off. It won't be happened. I won't leave you, no matter what happen." Freddret said

"Thank you, Fred." Sakura said, still burying her face on her hands.

_'So, you played on dirty tricks, Leon? Let's see who the winner of the World of Dream is. I will make you suffer for making my master cry. You have to pay, Leon.'_ Freddret said to herself.

"Don't think about it anymore. Stop crying and get ready to see everyone. You will go to the amusement park, right? I've made the pancakes that you really love for your breakfast." Freddret said.

"Thanks Fred. You're the best." Sakura said and wiped her tears away from her eyes. She jumped off her bed and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

"Dirty tricks, eh Leon? Let's see the winner of the game that you've started." Freddret said. Hatred and anger reflected on her amethyst eyes as she clenched her tiny hands into fists.

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: Hi readers! It took me a day long to make this chapter and fortunately, it's finished, yeay! Do you enjoy this chapter? I hope you do xD. Review please! If you don't, I won't upload the next chapter, huahahah. Well then, if I have mistakes in typing their name, grammar or whatever is that, please tell me so I can fix it soon. Thanks for _****B.A.G-GOMEZ ****_for telling me the mistyping of Syaoran's name. Thank you! Well, REVIEW :D. I will see you in the next chapter. See yaa!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The World of Dream?

**_Miku88: Yuhuu! Hi there, readers! I'm back! I just got one review for the third chapter *sulks in the corner* LoL. But it's okay :D. Now, I got this idea and write it here, in the fourth chapter. Hope you like it :D. Well then, I won't blabber anymore. Now, to the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I, Miku88, own Ccs? IN MY DREAM! MUHAHAHAHA! Ccs is not mine, it belongs to CLAMP. How about this story? Seek for the answer by yourself =D**

"…" normal talk

_'…'_ someone's thought or someone is thinking

(…) insert note from the author

"**_Abc…_**" phone conversation/machine sound/etc.

"**Abc…**" text message

Magic Brought Us Together

_Chapter four: The World of Dream?_

Sakura got out from bathroom and get dressed. She took out a yellow T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She went to the mirror and combed her hair. Unexpectedly, she let go of a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong? Are you still thinking about that dream?" Freddret asked nonchalantly. Sakura merely nodded.

"What the heck Sakura? Stop thinking about that dream." Freddret said

"I want to forget that dream too, but I can't. Maybe that dream has planted its root on my brain." Sakura groaned. Freddret shook her head and flew towards Sakura.

"If you cannot forget it, will you allow me to make you forget?" Freddret asked. Sakura looked up at Freddret and gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean by making me forget?" Sakura asked in confusion

"We fairies can do some unpredictable things. For example, I can mess up with someone's dream and make someone forgets their nightmare easily." Freddret said

"So, in short, you fairies can do some things that we magicians can't?" Sakura asked. Freddret nodded in agreement. She puts her right hand on Sakura's head and closed her eyes. A bright red light appears from Freddret right hand. Just then, Freddret pulled her hand away from Sakura's head and clenched her hand into fist.

"Done." Freddret said proudly.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked as she raised a brow on Freddret.

"Do you still remember what you dreamt last night?" Freddret asked. Sakura shook her head and Freddret grinned.

"Good."

Just then, Sakura's cell phone rang and she immediately answers it.

"Hi, Sakura's speaking. May I know who's on the other line?" Sakura asked politely

"**_Hi Sakura-chan. It's me Rika._**" The caller said

"Oh, hi Rika-chan. What's up?" Sakura asked

"**_Um, yesterday Chiharu said that we will go to amusement park today, right?_**" Rika asked

"Yeah, she did. What's up with that?" Sakura asked back

"**_Well, she changed the plan. We will go to swim instead of going to the amusement park. Is that okay with you, Sakura-chan?_**" Rika asked

"Sure. I will inform Tomoyo-chan and friends about the change. When will we swim and where will we swim then?" Sakura asked

"**_Today at three in Tomoeda Water Park. You know that place, right?_**" Rika said.

"If I don't, there are Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Li-kun that know, right?" Sakura said

"**_Oh, I forgot. Ehehe. Well then, that's all Sakura-chan. See ya at three!_**" Rika said cheerfully on the other line.

"See ya!" Sakura said and hung up. She then typed a text message to Tomoyo. Not after a moment, Sakura got a reply from Tomoyo.

"**From: Daidouji Tomoyo**

**Uh-kay. U tell Li-kun n I'll tell Eriol bout it :D**"

"Freddret?" Sakura called

"Yep, what is it, Sakura?" Freddret asked

"Can you tell Natsu to tell Li-kun that we will go to swim instead of going to amusement park?" Sakura asked

"Why not? I will tell him now." Freddret said. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, a bright blue light appears from below Freddret's feet and it disappeared after Freddret reopened her eyes.

"Done." Freddret said.

"Good job Fred!" Sakura said and patted Freddret's head. They went out from Sakura's room and go downstairs to eat the breakfast.

* * *

-Tomoeda Water Park-

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan! Here!" Chiharu shouted. Sakura and friends go to her direction.

"Sorry we're late." Tomoyo said

"No, it's okay. Let's go to change and we'll swim together!" Chiharu said excitedly. Everyone nodded and go to the restroom. The boys go to the boys' restroom and girls go to the girls' restroom, of course. After they finished changing, they jumped into the pool and swim.

When Sakura dived into the pool, she saw something bright from her swimming goggles. She took it and swim to the surface.

"What's that?" Eriol asked

"I don't know too. By the way, where is Li-kun?" Sakura asked. Eriol pointed a man who wears black swimming trunk that is just standing on the pool's edge.

"Here, you keep it for awhile." Sakura said as she gave Eriol the unknown sparkly thing.

"Okay!"

Sakura then swam towards him. Syaoran's mind looks like that it's having a travel to a place out of the Earth, so Sakura decided to splash him some water and yeah, it works.

"What the hell, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked in annoyance

"What's wrong? You can't swim?" Sakura asked as she got out from the pool.

"It's not that I can't swim. It's…" he stopped from talking, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I see!" Sakura said and clapped her hands together.

"What?" Syaoran asked as he knitted his brows together.

"You are afraid because you'll sink!" Sakura said and laughed. Syaoran didn't answer but glared at her instead.

"Uh, okay. I take back what I said." She said nervously. Syaoran then decided to sit on the edge, so does Sakura.

"So, what's wrong, buddy? Maybe I can help?" Sakura asked

"I…I'm afraid of water." Syaoran finally said. Syaoran expect Sakura to laugh out loud and make fun of him but she remained silent and looked at him.

"Why didn't you laugh?" Syaoran asked

"And for what do I have to laugh? There's nothing funny about afraid of water. Maybe there's a reason why you are afraid of water." Sakura said

"There is."

"Eh?"

"There is a reason why I am afraid of water." Syaoran said

"What is that?" Sakura asked

"My power will decrease if I am in water, besides…"

"Besides?"

"My dad died in the water." He finally said. Sakura gasped in shock because of this sudden revelation. She suddenly felt guilty for asking.

"I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, Li-kun." Sakura said in regret.

"Nah, it's none of your fault. I have to let this feeling go or else, I won't be strong." Syaoran said as he looked up at the sky.

"Why do you want to be strong?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head. Syaoran didn't answer but look at her instead.

"I want to be strong, so I can protect someone that I love." Syaoran answered as he looked at her. Sakura smiled softly at him.

"I'm sure; someone that you love will love you back and will try their best to protect you too." Sakura said and smiled warmly at Syaoran, who is blushing at the moment. Tomoyo and friends are looking at their so-called romantic scene right now.

"Look at them, how romantic!" Chiharu said dreamily

"Li Syaoran is blushing! No way!" Rika added

"Sakura-chan is very good at making someone blushes." Naoko said. Eriol and Tomoyo didn't say anything but smiled at Sakura and Syaoran.

"He's finally can open up to the other." Eriol said

"I hope Li-kun can return Sakura-chan to herself." Tomoyo said and smiled.

"No need to be afraid, Li-kun. Let's swim! I will protect you if something happens!" Sakura said as if she's Syaoran's guardian and stood up. Just when she's about to jump into the water, Syaoran held her wrist.

"Can you do me a favor?" Syaoran asked, still blushing at the moment. Sakura smiled and asked, "I will do what I can."

"Call me Syaoran" he said. Sakura didn't answer but smiled wider

"Sure. Call me Sakura then, Syaoran." Sakura said. Syaoran couldn't help but smile too. He finally stood up and let go of Sakura's wrist.

"The one that reaches the opposite edge first is the winner." Syaoran said. Sakura smirked at his challenge.

"Don't regret what you've said, mister." Sakura joked

"If I won, you have to do something for me." Syaoran said

"If I won, you have to treat me a bowl of ice cream." Sakura said

"Okay. Let's count to three." Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" with that, they jumped to the water and swim to the edge.

"Look! They're competing!" Takashi said as he pointed the two of them.

"You bet!" Chiharu said

"Go Syaoran! Don't lose to a girl!" Eriol shouted

"Sakura-chan, do your best!" Tomoyo shouted.

Syaoran and Sakura hit the wall of the pool at the same time and plopped their heads out of the water.

"You are a good swimmer, Sakura." Syaoran said as he panted heavily.

"You too, Syao." Sakura said as she tried to catch her breath. Tomoyo and friends are swimming towards them now.

"Now, now, competing without a referee is not fair." Eriol said

"Well, how about if we swim again and you watch us?" Sakura asked

"Sure thing! I will be right there and see the one who pressed their hand first on the pool's wall." Takashi said as he swam away.

"I'll be the referee, then." Eriol said. Sakura and Syaoran nodded and they get ready for another match.

"Ready, set, go!" Eriol said and they swam again to the opposite edge of the pool. Syaoran reached the edge and hit the wall first.

"Li-kun won!" Takashi said and gave him applause.

"Great job Syaoran." Sakura said as she hit Syaoran's back playfully. For once again, Tomoyo and friends swam to their direction.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do for you?" Sakura asked

"Kiss him, Sakura!" Eriol said

"NO WAY!" Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out childishly to Eriol, who is laughing hardly at this moment with the others.

"So, what do you want then, Li-kun?" Chiharu asked. Syaoran thinks for a moment.

"Hmm… what if you bought me five bars of chocolate and a pack of choco candies?" Syaoran asked

"Why not? I will buy you five bars of chocolate and choco candies, then." Sakura said

"Aww, you're no fun Syaoran! Ask her anything else!" Eriol said

"No Eriol." Syaoran said as he stuck his tongue out at Eriol. Everyone laughed because of his childish attitude.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, why do you have the same crystal necklace as Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun, and Tomoyo-chan?" Rika asked. The four of them couldn't just say that those are the necklace of elements, could they? No way.

"Umm, it's, uhh, it's…" Tomoyo tried to reason but nothing came out from her mouth.

"It's because our ancestors were best friends in their life time. So they made this crystal necklace to make them remember their friendships forever. This necklace is passed by ages to ages to the next family line." Sakura said out of the blue. The three magicians then turned their heads to Sakura in awe. Sakura just gave them a smile in return.

"Great reason, Sakura." Syaoran mouthed which made Sakura smiled

"Wow! I bet there's something supernatural here!" Naoko said dreamily

"Mou, Naoko-chan. Stop twisting fantasy life with real life." Chiharu said as she swayed her hand together. Not after a moment, their crystals shone brightly.

"Why does your crystal shine, friends?" Naoko asked as she tilted her head

"It's, uhh. It's due to the sunlight. Anyway, I'm going to buy some drinks for us. Syaoran, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, accompany me." Sakura said urgently. They nodded and hurriedly go out from the pool.

"Wait, I'm going with you too!" Chiharu said

"No! I mean, we aren't going for that long. Just wait here, okay?" Tomoyo said

"Okay."

Then, the four magicians left their human friends and walked to the source of the aura.

"Damn those Black Magicians. This is a holiday. Wouldn't they just let us go in holidays, geez." Syaoran groaned in frustration.

"I'll make sure to kill them. Let's go!" Sakura said. They ran to the small alley which connects the deep pool and the deepest one. Not after a moment, the water from the pool starts to rise.

"Aww, damn those Blackies!" Sakura groaned and raised her hands to control the water from rising higher.

"Here it comes!" Eriol said. Suddenly, a blue dusts appear and a young man appears from the dust.

"Wow. Look at those ladies. Very hot in their swimsuit." The man said as he whistled.

"Shut up, Mr. Perv." Sakura groaned lazily.

"Zen, now!" Eriol shouted. Zen then came and casted a spell.

"Oh breeze of wind, send me a beautiful melody! Make the humans sleep until this battle is finished! Hypnotize!" Zen chanted. Suddenly, a beautiful melody was heard as the wind passed by. Every human fell asleep when they heard this melodic sound of wind.

"Beautiful melody, Earth Fairy." The nameless man said and clapped his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked

"I am the holder of water element, the delegation of Black Magicians, Wei Long." He said.

"Wei Long? Chinese, huh? What's your point?" Syaoran asked

"To send chaos to the world. I shall defeat you, White Mages." Wei said

"Create the copy of me. Water Illusion!" Wei chanted. Suddenly, there are so many copies of him. Every copy looks exactly same with the real one. Sakura and friends then summoned out their weapon.

"This is piece of cake!" Sakura said as she slashed a bunch of the copies.

"Thunderbolt!" Syaoran said. As expected, a thunder appears and hits every copy. Sakura closed her eyes and withdrawn her sword.

_'Concentrate, Sakura. Concentrate. Find the real one. These copies are just illusion. The real one is hiding…'_ Sakura reopened her eyes and summoned her sword again.

"Ice dagger!" suddenly, her sword became a little blue dagger.

"There!" Sakura shouted and threw the dagger to a rock wall. Sakura smirked in amusement and the copies turn back into water. The other magicians look at Sakura and approach her.

"Show yourself now, Wei Long or whatever you are called!" Sakura said as another sword came from her hand again. She then turns it into a dagger and threw it to the rock wall again. The real body shows itself and was bleeding due to the daggers' stab.

"Is that hurt, Black Mage?" Sakura asked as she approached him and pretended to be pity. She took of his necklace and threw it to Syaoran. She then pulled out her daggers from his body and returned them into swords.

"Hmm… what if I burnt the crystal, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he smirked evilly.

"Do whatever you want to the crystal. Strike it with lightning, burn it with fire, clench it until it shatter into pieces, I don't care. Just break it." Sakura replied evilly.

"Don't do that, please…" Wei said in desperation. Sakura didn't hold back and stab him again with her sword. Wei screamed in pain when Sakura stabbed him again.

"Shut, Black bastard." She said

"You are…a girl…but your heart…is just like…an evil…no wonder if…god took…your families' life…" he muttered weakly. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran widened their eyes in shock, especially Sakura. Tomoyo ran towards him and slapped his face hardly.

"Don't dare to say anything bad about Sakura! The one who has the evil heart is you!" Tomoyo said as she summoned her staff and turned it into claws.

"If you said something bad about her again, I'm afraid if your face will be full of blood." Tomoyo said rudely. Syaoran and Eriol then walked towards the injured Black Mage.

"Hey, Black bastard, if you want to judge someone, look into the mirror first. Are you perfect enough to judge her?" Syaoran said angrily.

"You are worse than trash. Maybe trash is better than you." Eriol said

"All of the Blackies are the same." Selphie said.

"Always judge the book by its cover." Natsu said

"Hmph. As if they're the kind one?" Freddret said. Fire comes out from Syaoran left hand and he puts the crystal in the fire. As expected, Wei screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"Take the paid, Black. If you don't know me, don't judge me as if you know me well." Sakura said as her eyes reflected hatred and anger.

"Heh, I will make sure, make sure that you'll lose against us someday. Just wait White Mages. Just wait." With that, he disappeared into blue dust, together with his crystal. Sakura withdrew her swords and so do everyone.

"Sakura, don't think about his words. He's just a bastard." Syaoran said as he patted Sakura's shoulder.

"I know it. Let's go before someone gets suspicious." Sakura said and walked away. Everyone couldn't help but stare at her. They walked out from the small alley and go to buy the drinks.

* * *

"Fred, may I ask you something?" Sakura asked as she strikes herself on the bed.

"Sure, what is it?" Freddret asked back

"Am I an evil-hearted human?" Sakura asked as she buried her face on her pillow.

"Who says that? Don't listen to Wei! He did that on purpose, Saks! It's just to make you feel down and wouldn't dare to exterminate the clan of Black Magicians! You are a very kind-hearted person, Sakura. You are kind, cheerful, not arrogant and self centered, caring and a lovely person. The one who said that you are an evil is a person who don't know you Sakura." Freddret answered. Sakura got up and hugged her fairy friend.

"Thank you Fred. You are the best friend ever!" Sakura said. Freddret hugged back and said, "What are friends for?"

Sakura let go of her and lay on her bed again.

"Well then Fred. Let's sleep. We have school tomorrow." Sakura said and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, friend." Freddret said and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Goodnight." Sakura said sleepily. She fell asleep quickly. Freddret doesn't go to sleep; instead, she waits for someone. A little fairy with dark blue wings, short orange hair and red eyes came.

"Hmm. Looks like you've come, Leon?" Freddret said and smirked.

"Freddret Freddria, the fairy of Sky Kingdom." The Leon fairy said.

"I am no longer Freddria, Leonheart." Freddret said rudely. Leon merely chuckled evilly and casted a spell. When the spell is about to attack Sakura, Freddret stops it.

"Hey, hey, don't play with dirty tricks, will ya?" Freddret asked

"My mission is to make her depressed and can't concentrate." Leon said. Freddret then flew towards him and held his arms from his back.

"Looks like I have to bring you to the World of Dream right now." Freddret said and they soon disappeared into light.

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: Cliffy, yeay! *got hit by the fanfic readers*. Hi readers! I'm sorry for the late update. I just finished this chapter today, ehehe. I hope this chapter satisfies you enough :D. There may be some scenes that make no sense in this chapter, so spare it :D. If I have mistakes in grammar, typing, or anything else, please tell me right away so I can fix it as soon as I can. Anyway, review please! If you don't give me a review, I won't upload the next chapter *threat*. Well, enough for the blabber-blabbie. See ya on the next chapter!_**

**_James Birdsong: Once again, thanks for your review :D. It makes me so happy ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Team!

**_Miku88: Okay, hi readers! Here I am, Miku88 the writer of this story! Well, the review from the last chapter really satisfies me. Thanks! Okay then, I'll just cut the chit-chat. Now, to the story!_**

**Disclaimer: If I do own Ccs, why should I have to do the disclaimer? Ahaha xD. I do not own Ccs, Ccs belongs to CLAMP and this story is… Mine!**

"…" normal talks

_'…'_ someone's thought or someone is thinking

(…) insert note from the author

Magic Brought Us Together

_Chapter Five: The Team!_

Freddret and Leon are now in the World of Dream, leaving the sleeping Sakura in the real world.

"Get off me, Freddret!" Leon struggled.

"As if I will." Freddret said.

"Freeze!" she chanted. Suddenly, Leon's body froze. His body stops moving but he still can speak.

"Unfreeze me Freddret!" Leon said. Freddret merely chuckled.

"Hey, hey, you want me to unfreeze you? Do you think that I will unfreeze you? Now tell me, why are you doing this to Sakura?" Freddret asked

"My, my Freddret, you are such an impatient one." Leon said as he shook his head.

"Cut the crap off, Leon. Don't waste the time." Freddret said as a sword appears from her right hand.

"Okay, okay. I will tell you why." Leon said

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's because it was fun! Messing up with someone else's dream is very fun! Don't you know that, Freddret Freddria?" Leon asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Freddret swung her sword towards him and made his face bleed. The droplets of fresh bright red blood came out from his right cheek and fell down to the ground.

"I am no longer Freddria. How many times do I have to tell you that, Leonheart?" Freddret asked rudely.

"My, my. Niagi, Freddria, Mikazuki, and Raiine Lee are the best fairies in the Kingdom of Moon!" Leon said. Lose to the impatience; Freddret swung her sword to his face again.

"Correction mister, we WERE, not we ARE." Freddret said with a glint of hatred in her eyes.

"What's the difference?" Leon asked

"We are not the fairies from the Kingdom of Moon anymore. We are the fairies from the Sky Kingdom, Leonheart!" Freddret shouted.

"How pathetic your life is. Tsk tsk tsk. Why don't you just come back to us, to the Kingdom of Moon?" Leon asked

"No way. I will not and we will not!" Freddret replied

"Why? Life is much better when you were in our kingdom. Why do you have to go to the Sky Kingdom? Just, come back to us. King missed you all, the four of you." Leon said

"Tch. Your king threw us away from your kingdom and now you said he missed us? How lame! I will not fall to that old man's trick anymore." Freddret said seriously.

"Are you sure? There is someone who is now betraying you and your friends." Leon said

"Shut. There is none and I know it." Freddret said calmly.

"Niagi betrayed, don't you feel it?" Leon said. Freddret flinched.

"What the hell are you talking about? Natsu is betraying? Impossible! He's our leader!" Freddret said in defensively

"Looks like you have chosen the wrong leader. Ask him if you don't believe in me." Leon said

"Why in the world should I have to believe in you?"

"_Freddret! Freddret! Where are you Fred!? Freddret!_"

"Looks like I have to eliminate you now. Goodbye, Leonheart. Your life ends here." With that, Freddret stab him right on his heart. Leon screamed in pain and soon he disappeared into leaves.

_'Natsu betrayed? No way!'_ Freddret said as she disappeared into light, leaving the World of Dream.

…

"Freddret! Fred!" Sakura called. But she doesn't respond for Sakura's call.

"Where are you Fred?" Sakura asked desperately. Just when her tears were about to fall, a white light appears in front of her.

"Freddret! Where were you?" Sakura asked as she hugged the little fairy.

"Sakura… I'm sorry. You must be worried." Freddret said as she hugged her master back.

"I was very worried! Where were you?" Sakura asked once again

"I was in the World of Dream. Everything's okay now. Don't worry." Freddret said calmly.

"World of Dream? Where's that?" Sakura asked as she let go of Freddret.

"That's the place where you can do anything without worrying about the real world. But if you were injured or died there, you'll be injured and died in the real world too." Freddret explained

"Aaah.. I get it." Sakura said

"I bet you didn't make me breakfast since you went to the World of Dream, right?" Sakura said in a tone of teasing. Freddret slapped her head hardly because of her _klutziness_.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Sakura! I forgot! I will make it now!" Freddret said and flew away. After Freddret was out of sight, Sakura chuckled to herself. She then jumped off her bed and has a quick bath.

…

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted her friends.

"Morning!" they greeted back.

"Morning Syaoran, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." Sakura greeted

"Morning too." the three of them greeted back.

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan? Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head.

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"You two are together now?" Sakura asked back as she pointed their hands which were intertwined together. Their face became as red as steamed crab and didn't answer. Sakura then clapped her hands together happily.

"I see! Congratulations you two!" Sakura said.

"T—th—thanks." Tomoyo and Eriol stammered badly. Syaoran then approached Sakura and whispered something on her ears which made Sakura nodded.

"Take your seats, everyone! We'll begin the lesson soon!" the teacher said and everyone immediately go to their seats.

"Hey, remember what I said, okay?" Syaoran said to Sakura

"Yep, I will." Sakura said

…

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called

"Yes, what is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked

"Um, I and Eriol will go home together. So, it means, I can't walk you home today. I'm sorry…" Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura just chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah, no problem. I can go back home with Syaoran, right? Go with Eriol-kun and have a wonderful date!" Sakura said. After hearing Sakura's words, Tomoyo's face flushed heavily.

"I'm not going on a date!" Tomoyo pouted which made Sakura laughed.

"Alright, alright. Don't make him wait too long. Shoo! Have a nice time together." Sakura said

"Okay! Be careful on your way, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah, you too." Sakura said. After Tomoyo has out of sight, she packed her things into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She then walked off the class and go to the school gate. As expected, the amber eyed boy is now standing while leaning his back to the wall near the school gate.

"Hey" he called

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura asked

"Just as I said before the school starts." Syaoran said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Have time around five?" he asked

"I do. Why?" she asked back

"I have some things to tell to you. Can you come to the ice cream parlor? Um, what's the name again? Uh, it's KeroKero Ice Parlor! Can you?" Syaoran asked

"Sure. I will meet you at five there, then. Anything else?" Sakura asked

"Nope. I'm going back to home. Be careful on your way, Sakura." Syaoran said

"Yeah, you too." Sakura said. Syaoran looked to every direction which makes Sakura confused. He saw no one and then he disappeared into light.

"Teleport, huh? I should have used it to." Sakura said as she disappeared into light. Sakura arrived at her mansion, in her room to be exact. She threw her bag onto her bed and changed her uniforms into casual clothes.

"Fred, do you have any idea to what is something that Syaoran will tell me about?" Sakura asked

"Hmm… maybe the Black Magicians? I think so." Freddret answered

"Don't know, don't have any ideas." Sakura said as she threw herself to the bed.

"You know, Kura?" Freddret began. Sakura turned around to see Freddret.

"What is it, Fred?" she asked

"When I told you that I was in the World of Dream this morning, something happened there." Freddret said

"What happened?"

"Leon, the one who sent you that nightmare, he said that Natsu is betraying us." Freddret said. Sakura's brow met because she has no idea of what Freddret is talking about.

"What are you talking about Fred?" Sakura asked in confusion

"Natsu betrayed. Do you think so?" Freddret asked with a hint of sadness on her face. Sakura shook her head in disagreement and said, "No way, Natsu won't betray! He is a kind fairy, there's no way for him to betray us!"

"Yep, you're right, Kura. I think so too." Freddret said. Her face is lighter than before and a smile spreads on her face.

"Good thing that you are happy now, Fred." Sakura said, smiling at her fairy friend. Freddret can't help but giggle softly.

"Thank you, Sakura." Freddret said

"Oh, it's about time, let's go!" Sakura said

"Wait!" Freddret said.

"What is it, Fred?" Sakura asked

"Let me change first." Freddret said and her fairy form turned into the human one.

"Done!" she said.

"Cool, let's go!" Sakura said and they disappeared into lights

…

They arrived at the KeroKero Ice Parlor. Sakura and Freddret got into the ice cream parlor. They then saw Syaoran is now sitting on a seat near the cashier counter with Natsu, in his human form. The girls then approached them.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sakura apologized

"Nah, it's okay. Please sit." Syaoran said. The two girls sit on the opposite side of the boys. Just then, a waiter came to get our orders.

"Good afternoon, misters, misses. Can I get your order?" he asked politely

"Two strawberry waffles, a bowl of chocolate ice cream, and a vanilla sundae, please." Freddret said. The waiter then wrote it down on his memo.

"I'll get your order. Please wait for awhile, thank you." With that, he left.

"Well, what do you want to talk about, Syao?" Sakura asked

"There's a fire magician in the place where I live." Syaoran said

"So, what about that fire dude?" Sakura asked

"First, I found my apartment room's doorknob lying lifelessly on the floor, burnt. Second, my room's door was burnt too and the mark is still there. Third, I don't know how she gets into my room but later in the morning I found some of my books were burnt." Syaoran said. Sakura's and Freddret's eyes bulged widely.

"What the hell? Why did she do it? I mean, seriously, she gets nothing from doing that." Freddret said

"Don't know, don't have any ideas." Natsu said

"How can we stop her, then?" Sakura asked

"Do Eriol and Tomoyo know?" Freddret asked. Syaoran and Natsu shook their heads.

"Nope, they don't know." Natsu said

"Excuse me, here's your order." The waiter said as he put their orders on the table. The four of them flinched and they turned their head to face the waiter.

"How much did you hear?" Syaoran asked

"Uh, from the _'nope, they don't know'_ part." The waiter answered. The fourth of them sighed in relief because the waiter didn't hear the magic part before.

"Oh okay. Thanks for the ice cream, anyways." Syaoran said and the waiter went away.

"Thanks god. He didn't hear anything." Natsu said in relief

"Yeah. I don't know what to do if he heard." Syaoran said

"Well, we have to be careful next time." Freddret said

"Secret hideout?"

Three heads shot a look to Sakura who ate her ice cream innocently.

"What?" Sakura asked

"What did you just say?" Natsu asked

"Secret hideout, I think?" she answered

"Perfect! Great idea, Sakura!" Syaoran said

"What idea? I was just—oh, forget it." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"I think we have to make a secret hideout, just like what Sakura said awhile ago." Freddret said

"The question is how." Sakura said

"We have magic. It's okay." Natsu whispered

"Ah, okay. So, let's just back to the topic; how can we stop her?" Sakura asked

"That's what I've been thinking for these three days and guess what?" Syaoran asked. The three others glanced at each other and then glanced back to Syaoran.

"I've got the plan." Syaoran said mischievously.

"Oh, oh, what plan?" Sakura asked

"It's…"

"OH! Great and brilliant plan! So that head isn't a decoration after all." Sakura joked and laughed at her own joke, so do everyone.

"My, my, I have a brilliant head with a perfect brain inside." Syaoran said proudly.

"Well, it's already six. Let's get back home soon. The plan will start soon." Natsu said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah. Remember, it's eleven at my place." Syaoran said

"Okay!" the girls said in unison. Syaoran then went to the cashier counter to pay their ice creams. After that, they walked out from the ice cream parlor and go home.

…

"Sakura" Freddret called

"Yes, what is it?" Sakura asked

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Anytime Fred." Sakura answered with a devious look on her face. Freddret has returned back to her fairy form. They're getting ready to do their plan.

"Let's go, Fred!" Sakura said and Freddret nodded.

"To Syaoran's apartment, teleport!" she chanted and they disappeared into lights.

-Syaoran's Apartment-

"Get ready, Nats." Syaoran said.

"Yeah." Natsu said and an orange light comes out from Natsu's feet (he's still in the human form). Suddenly, a guy with the same appearance as Syaoran stood on the spot where Natsu was awhile ago.

"Great job, Natsu. You look exactly like me." Syaoran praised

"Ahahah. There's nothing that I can't do." Natsu said arrogantly.

"Don't be so arrogant, mister. Do your part. The girl will be here in any second." Syaoran said. Natsu nodded and he crawled to the bed and pretended to sleep. Syaoran use a spell so he won't be visible or get noticed.

A lady in a black outfit appeared inside Syaoran's apartment. She walked to Syaoran's room to find him asleep. She doesn't know that it wasn't Syaoran but it was Natsu. Sakura and Freddret have been arrived at Syaoran's apartment. They too, casted a spell so they won't get noticed. They sensed a fire aura from inside Syaoran's room.

"Sakura, do it now." Freddret said. Sakura use a spell to make them invisible and then teleport into Syaoran's room.

-In Syaoran's room-

"Water!" Sakura said. Suddenly, the water is everywhere and wets the room.

"Be unnoticeable." Sakura said and the water was invisible for the Black Magician, but visible to the White Magicians and the fairies. Just then, they heard footsteps around the living room, where the invisible Sakura and Freddret stood.

"There she comes." Syaoran said.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked

"Kitchen." He said

The Black Magician stepped into the living room.

"Something is weird here." She said. Suddenly, lightning strikes the water and the Black Magician get strikes by the lightning.

"There is water here!" she shouted. Caught off guard, the crystal on the Black Mage's neck was being pulled off by Sakura.

"Ice Magician, you—"she screamed in pain because of the crystal is shattering into pieces.

"I'll…get…you…someday…" with that, she disappeared into dust of red dust. The water disappeared and Syaoran stopped from summoning his lightning. The two high-fived each other and said, "Team!"

"Great work, Sakura!" Syaoran said while he smiled widely.

"You too, brilliant plan!" Sakura said.

"Well, today we make it without the other two, right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. But we make it, don't we?" Syaoran asked back.

"Of course, because we are…"

"The White Magicians Team!" they said and high-fived again.

…

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted loudly

"What is it? My ears hurt." Sakura said lazily

"Why didn't you tell us that yesterday a Black Magician appeared?" Eriol asked

"We don't want to disturb you two." Syaoran said

"Yeah, we don't want to disturb your romantic moment together." Sakura answered. Eriol and Tomoyo then sighed and shook their head.

"Next time, tell us, okay?" Tomoyo said

"Okay, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said and winked towards her. The bell rang loudly, indicating that the class will begin soon.

"Well, let's go to our class." Syaoran said and the three of them nodded. They walked to their first period, not knowing that someone is watching them from afar…

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: Oh hi readers! I'm back! This chapter is quite pointless, isn't it? Well, it's because I have no ideas to write this chapter, but I already have the ideas for the next one. Review please! Thanks for reading and for the review on the previous chapter! Forgive me if I can't satisfy you enough because of this chapter. I will see you again in the next chapter! Ja ne~!_**

**_B.A.G GOMEZ: I will try to not overuse the "Black" and "White" words from now on. Thanks for saying this to me :D_**


	6. Chapter 6: God Form?

**_Miku88: Hello again, readers! Yeah, it's me Miku88! Thanks so much for your review on the previous chapter. It makes me so incredibly happy! Well, this is the sixth chapter, I guess? Hahaha, well then, to the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No! I own something! It's this story and the fairies! Ccs belongs to CLAMP and will always be! I will not try to snatch it away from CLAMP because I'm a good kid and not a bad kid :D**

"…" normal talks

_'…'_ someone's thought or someone is thinking

(…) insert note from the author

"**Abc…**" message/letter

Magic Brought Us Together

_Chapter six: The Magician's God Form?_

"Class dismissed. See you after lunch break." Mr. Terada said and walked out from the classroom. Sakura stretched and yawned.

"Hyan~ Math is sooooooo boring." Sakura said and yawned again.

"Math is fun." Eriol and Syaoran said in unison. Sakura looked at them and then sighed heavily.

"It's because Math is your best spot." Sakura said flatly and stood up.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat from cafeteria." Sakura said

"Eh? It's so unusual. Don't you always bring your lunch to school every day?" Eriol asked.

"Freddret woke up late today. C'mon, don't waste time! I'm hungry!" Sakura whined. Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo can't help but laugh out loud.

"Okay, okay. We'll go to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Syaoran said as he wiped his tears away from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeay! Let's go!" Sakura said. Her companions can't help but smiled at her childishness. The four of them then walked to the cafeteria. Tomoyo and Eriol went to search for place to sit while Sakura and Syaoran went to get their foods.

"Hmm. That apple pie looks delicious. Want to get one?" Syaoran asked

"Sure. Get four of them. Each for you, me, Tomoyo-chan, and Eriol-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and took four apple pies.

Sakura gets a plate of fried noodle and a cup of cola for herself and a plate of salad with a cup of green tea for Tomoyo. Syaoran gets a plate of Okonomiyaki and a cup of soda for himself and a plate of spaghetti and a cup of iced cappuccino for Eriol.

"Here's the food! Sorry for make you wait!" Sakura said and sat beside Tomoyo.

"No problem, it's okay. Thanks, anyway Sakura-chan, Li-kun." Tomoyo said

"Yeah, thanks dude." Eriol said

"You're welcome, Daidouji, Eriol. Let's eat!" Syaoran said cheerfully.

"Itadakimasu!" the four of them said in unison and eat their meal. They eat their meal and chat happily.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Chiharu greeted

"Hey!" the four of them greeted back.

"Can we join you?" Rika asked

"Why not? Please sit!" Eriol said and smiled towards them

"Thank you!" Naoko said. The four of them, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Takashi sat on Sakura and friends' table.

"Those are apple pies, right? You know, apple pie is—"

Takashi wasn't even given a chance to speak, yet Chiharu covered his mouth with her right palm.

"Save those lies for later, Takashi. We're eating now." Chiharu said sternly. Everyone in the table sweat dropped and broke into laughter because of Chiharu's action in silencing Takashi.

"Nothing less from our Chiharu-chan!" Naoko said and clapped her hands, so do everyone. Chiharu smirked and let her hand go of Takashi's mouth and eat her food. They chatted and joked while eating their meal. They finished their meal and just right after that, the bell rang, indicating that the lunch break has been over and the third period will be begun soon.

"Lunch break's over. Let's get back to class, everyone!" Rika said and everyone nodded. The eight of them then walked towards their class. In the hallway, they were stopped by some girls that are approaching Syaoran and Eriol.

"Hi there, Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun." One of them said seductively which made Syaoran and friends feel want to puke.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked skeptically.

"Oh, so you're interested with me? My name is Yukiko Yuri! It makes me so happy because you asked my name, Li-kun!" that Yuri girl said as she reached Syaoran's right hand. Syaoran immediately pulled his hand away from her and looked at her with a disgusted look.

"I don't ask your name. As far as I remembered, I just ask you, _who are you_ and not _what your name is_." Syaoran said flatly which made the other seven laughed. Yuri then glared at them and said, "What are you laughing at?"

"Syaoran, let's go to class or else we will get into the detention room because of wasting our time for this, uh, slut." Sakura said. Syaoran smirked and nodded which made Yuri glared at her.

"Hello, new student. Watch your mouth please. And don't call him Syaoran!" Yuri said. Sakura smirked and walked towards her.

"Whether I call him Syaoran or not, it's none of your business. He was the one who lets me to call him Syaoran. And, slut like you shouldn't be here in high school, but in the night club instead." Sakura said. Sakura's word made her companions smirked and laughed but made that Yuri girl gasped in shock.

"You—just wait! I will be back for revenge! Let's go girls!" Yuri said and walked away with her groups of girl. Sakura smirked and turned to face her companions who are clapping their hands together. This makes Sakura remembered and slapped her head hard.

"Shoot! We'll be late for the next class!" Sakura said urgently and ran as fast as she could, so did everyone. They ran as fast as they could to make it on time to their class. Luckily, the teacher isn't there yet, so they're safe.

"You're a fast runner, Sakura-chan!" Chiharu said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Heheh, thanks. You are a fast runner too, Chiharu-chan." Sakura said.

"Alright class, get your book. We'll begin soon!" Ms. Miko said and everyone pulled out their book, Physics book. Ms. Miko is explaining about energy and gravitation, the formula to solve the problems, and more.

_'Well, Physics is not for me… boring class in the Wednesday…' _Sakura thought. Unconsciously, her head fell on her arms. She was trying to sleep but a piece of chalk hits her head which made her lift her head and stood up straight. Everyone in the class laughed at Sakura and it made her blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto, are you feeling not well or are you just trying to sleep in my class?" Ms. Miko asked sarcastically.

"N—no, Miss. I'm sorry." Sakura said and bowed politely.

"If you do that again, you will be sent to the detention room, got it?" Ms. Miko said

"Yes, Miss."

"Now, back to your seat, Miss Kinomoto." Ms. Miko ordered. Sakura obeyed and sighed. She then concentrates to the lesson. Better be concentrate than be sent to the detention room, right?

…

The school's over. The students rushed out from the classroom. Sakura and friends are now walking to their lockers to take something from there. Just when Tomoyo opened her locker, it was in a total mess. She was surprised and angry, so do the other three.

"Who did this!?" Tomoyo asked angrily. Sakura and the boys opened their locker immediately. Syaoran found nothing in his locker, while Eriol's and Sakura's are in mess. Sakura's locker is the messiest.

"Who the hell did this?" Eriol fumed angrily. Sakura found a note in her locker and took it. The note says:

"**Your life will be the same as a living hell. Get prepared to live in your nightmare, White Magicians!**"

"Damn those Black Magicians!" Syaoran muttered angrily.

"What the heck does this mean?" Sakura asked. Then, she remembered something and turned to face Syaoran.

"How come does your locker be the only one that wasn't in a mess?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask me, Saks, ask that damned Magicians." Syaoran said

"I will hit them hard." Eriol said

"No need to use hands or feet. Just blew them, use wind." Tomoyo said which made the other three chuckled.

Every day will be the same. It's been five days since that day. Sakura's, Tomoyo's and Eriol's locker will be in a mess every day. The whole school has known this problem and has tried to find out the culprit, but no good, the culprit can't be found. Strangely, Syaoran's locker was never been in mess. It made Sakura feels uncomfortable. Freddret once said that Natsu is betraying, but Sakura pushed that thought away. And now, that thought came again and it made her uncomfortable.

_'Natsu, are you really betraying us?' _Sakura thought.

* * *

"What should we do now? We've been discussing for three hours but nothing came!" Sakura groaned in frustration. Syaoran took a glance at the clock and it was read 2.00 pm. He let go of a heavy sigh and looked back at them.

"What should we do now? If that damned magician keeps on sending those notes, someone will know our true identity." Eriol said

"Just like what Sakura-chan said, three hours on discussion but nothing has come to my mind." Tomoyo said and sighed. The fairies too, don't know what to do. They don't have any ideas to stop the terror from the Black Magician.

"My only question is, why does Syaoran is the only person who doesn't get the terror?" Sakura said lazily. Once again, Syaoran sighed.

"Hey, Saks, haven't I said before? Don't ask me, ask the damned magician." Syaoran said. Suddenly, they sensed a magical aura and their crystal shone brightly.

"This is our chance. This fellow might be the one! Let's go!" Zen said.

"Wait!" Freddret said. Everyone then turned to see Freddret with a confused look.

"What is it, Fred? C'mon, we don't have much time!" Natsu urged

"At least, let's turn into the human form first, shall we?" Freddret said

"Fred's right. If we transform to our human form, it will be easier to fight." Selphie said

"Well, go and transform, then! We don't have much time!" Eriol said, more like commanding. The faeries nodded and closed their eyes. Bright lights came from the fairies' body and not after a moment, the fairies' fairy form has turned into human form.

"Well, let's go now, shall we?" Tomoyo asked.

"To the source of the aura, teleport!" they chanted together, and they disappeared

…

"Now, where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Don't have any ideas." Selphie said

"So, you've been arrived, White Magicians?" a low voice asked. Everyone turned to look for the source of the voice. There is a man there, a man in black clothing.

"So, you were the one?" Syaoran asked the man. The man smirked evilly.

"Be careful, kids. I'm much stronger than the others who you have killed back then." The man said

"So, you're trying to say that we've to be scared, huh?" Tomoyo asked

"Cut the crap off, prepare to die." Syaoran said as a sword came from his right hand.

"Don't be so arrogant, kid. You were the one who have to prepare your death." The man smirked evilly.

"Fire, come and fight with me!" suddenly, the man's hands were surrounded by burning fire.

"Fire, eh? It's getting more interesting." Syaoran said and smirked. The other seven drawn their weapons out and get ready to fight.

"Now!" the man suddenly yelled. Out of nowhere, much of fire clones came. Without hesitation, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and the fairies fought off the fire clones while Syaoran fights the mystery man.

"Water, come forth and eliminate those fire clones! Deluge!" Sakura chanted. Lots of water came from nowhere and hit those fire clones, and then they disappeared. Sakura smirked in amusement, but that smirk doesn't last long. Fire clones came again and this time the number of them increased.

"O wind, come and blow your enemies away! Tornado!" Tomoyo chanted and whoosh~ the fire clones disappeared with the wind. But, they came again.

"Again!?" they shouted in shock. Eriol squatted and place his right hand on the ground, while the other one is holding the staff.

"Earth, hear my prayer. Split yourself and let those fire clones fall into you. Earthquake!" Eriol chanted. Just as what he said, the ground started to shake and split itself into many cracked ground. The ground shakes uncontrollably and each cracks open itself, the fire clones fell into it and the ground closed itself again, returning to normal. This time, the fire clones didn't come anymore.

"Great job Eri—"a fire giant came of nowhere and started to throw fireballs at them.

"—ol… damn." Sakura finished her words and free her wings, so do everyone.

"Let's go Fred!" Sakura said and Freddret nodded. Sakura and Freddret flew up to the sky while the others are still down there.

"Water, come and give me your best shot! Tsunami!" Sakura and Freddret chanted together. Wild water came and hits the giant's feet. The giant screamed in pain and it was their chance.

"Zen, Eriol!"

"Understood!"

"Sand, be the strong binding chain and bind the monster! Chain of Sand!" the duo Earth master chanted. Sand flew from nowhere and starts to bind the giant's hands and feet.

"Rain!" little by little, droplets from the sky fall and wet the giant's body. The rain become harder and harder, pouring itself to the fire giant. The giant screamed in pain, it has no energy left anymore.

"Tomoyo-chan, Seph, it's your turn!" Sakura shouted from above. Tomoyo and Selphie nodded and they began to chant, "Wind, come and give me the strongest wind! Mighty Typhoon!" the rough wind came and blew off the giant harshly and it disappeared along with the wind. Sakura and Freddret flew down and stood on the ground.

"Good job friends!" Sakura said. From the other side, they heard a 'clang' and 'dukh' sound. They flew there immediately and saw wounded Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted and flew towards him.

"You okay!?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. He's so strong." Syaoran said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I've warned you, haven't I? Prepare to die, foolish magician!" the man said and laughed evilly.

"Stay here. I'll get him for hurting you." Sakura said softly and stood up.

"He's strong, Sakura." Syaoran said worriedly. Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran with soft eyes which made Syaoran blushed madly.

"You can count on me, Syao-kun." She said and smiled. Syaoran too, smiled in return and nodded. Sakura turned and face her opponent.

"Hey, old man, how dare you hurt my friend?" Sakura asked

"Your friend, or your lover?" the man asked. This makes Sakura's blood boil but she smirked anyway.

"You're envy because you don't have a lover to protect, aren't you?" Sakura asked daringly.

"You—"

"I don't need your opinion! You have to pay for what you have done to my friend! Go to hell, old man!" Sakura snapped. This made the White Magicians widened their eyes in shock, especially Syaoran.

"Sakura…"

"Fine, if that's what you are wishing for, I shall grant your wish. Prepare to die." The man said and charged towards Sakura. He must have been forgetting something. Sakura has wings and he doesn't. It makes Sakura can avoid his attack easily. Sakura swung her swords and cut his left arm which made him winced in pain. They fought for a long time but the man didn't find Sakura's weak spot.

_'If she doesn't have weak spot, I will just have to do this.'_ The man thought evilly and opened his left palm.

"Fireball!" he said. It's weird, the fireball didn't come and hit Sakura, but it went to the direction of…

"Syaoran!" she shouted. Syaoran, who doesn't aware that the fireball is approaching him; heard Sakura's yell and turn to look at her.

Crash!

"Sakura!"

"You…okay…?" she asked weakly. Syaoran's eyes widened as he recalled what had just happened. The fireball that was supposed to hit him, hits Sakura instead.

"Sakura, you…"

"I'm glad…I'm glad you…oka…y…" with that, she fell to Syaoran's arms.

"Sakura!" the other six shouted and flew towards them.

"Sakura, wake up! Sakura, wake up! Wake up!" Syaoran shouted as he shook her shoulders. But no, she doesn't wake up. Syaoran gritted his teeth and turned to the man.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Syaoran yelled

"I'm trying to kill her." He answered emotionlessly. Syaoran can't help but felt angrier than before.

"Bastard…" Syaoran muttered angrily. He rested Sakura on the ground and stood up.

"Die, old man!" Freddret shouted and flew towards him. The man punched Freddret's stomach and she fell to the ground. She clutched her stomach in pain. The other fairies couldn't take it anymore. They flew and attack the man but they ended up like Freddret, fell to the ground in pain.

"You have to pay, man!" Eriol growled angrily and charged him, so do Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"You can't beat me." He said and in a quick motion, he hits Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo to the ground.

"Heh, such a weak magicians." He said.

A bright white light suddenly appears from Sakura's body. Her wings appear and cover her body. Not after a moment, Sakura's wings uncovered her body and she was flying in the air. She is in a knee-length bright blue dress. Her hair was tied into a short ponytail and her sword is on her right hand. Her emerald eyes transformed into the soft blue one. Her white wings were now tinted with sky blue color which made it so beautiful. The seven others stared at her with wide eyes. Shock expression ran through their face as they stare at her with their mouth wide open.

"God…form…?" Freddret muttered weakly.

"You…! Go—go—god fo—for—form!? Ho—how could you do—do ii—t!?" the man stammered badly, knowing that his death will be come soon.

"Prepare to die, old man." Sakura said and disappeared. He looked for her but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she appeared in front of him and made him shocked.

"This thing is not worth for you." She said and pulled off his necklace.

"Goodbye, Black Mage." With that, she clenched the red crystal on her left hand and soon, it scattered into pieces. Sakura didn't wait for him to disappear and she slashed him right on his chest. He let go of a painful scream before disappears into red dust. Sakura helped her friends to stand up. Amazingly, when they were being touched by Sakura, their wound disappears and they feel no pain.

"I'm no longer in pain! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. Sakura just smiled in return. The other looked at her and smiled.

"Amazing Sakura! How could you transform?" Eriol asked

"Don't know, don't have any ideas." She said and transformed back into her human form.

"What was that anyway?" Sakura asked.

"It was your god form, Sakura." Zen said

"God form?"

"Yeah, god form. Where your magic are at the strongest and whoever touched you will be healed." Selphie explained. Sakura mouthed an 'o' and sighed.

"Lucky me, I got that form. If I didn't, we have been died by now." Sakura said which made the others chuckled.

"We aren't going to die anyway. Even if we are at our stake, we will have to survive and do our best!" Syaoran said

"You bet! Now, let's eat some ice cream, shall we?" Eriol asked

"Let's go!" they said in unison and proceed to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"Dammit, one of them has got the god form!" a man in a really black clothes said

"We've to kill her." His friend said

"Yeah, we have."

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: Chapter six is done! Hope you like it! Well, review please! If I've some mistakes in grammar, vocabulary, typing, or anything, please tell me right away, so I can fix it as soon as I can! Hmm, if this chapter is pointless, you have to tell me too!_**

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter *grinning widely*. If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask! You can PM me too if you want ^^. I will answer what I can xD._**

**_Review, please! I will not continue if you don't *threatening glare*. Okay then, I will see you in the next chapter!_**

**_Ja ne~!_**

**Mishrav Mikura: well, I too feel a bit confused because of that xD. Hmm, just imagine it like Sakura is hugging Mokona, similar to that. You said that you were confused with the gender of the fairies, right? Well, Freddret and Selphie are female fairies while Natsu and Zen are male fairies. I hope you won't be confused anymore ^^**


	7. important note!

Author's note

I'm sorry, this is not a chapter but this is important, so please read!

I'm truly sorry for the readers of this fic. I can't upload the next chapter because I'm taking vacation on my auntie's place. I can't write, coz I have to help her in her works. For once again, I'm so incredibly sorry for this. I promise to upload the next chapter as soon as I have back from my auntie's place.

Sincerely,

Miku88


	8. Chapter 8: Pain and Hurt?

_**Miku88: Readers, I'm back! Do you miss me? LoL. So, did you enjoy the sixth chapter? Thanks for the review, anyways! It really makes me so incredibly happy! Now, now, let's go to the story!**_

**Disclaimer: NO! I DON'T own Ccs and I will not own it ever, no matter what! It belongs to CLAMP and because I'm a good kid, I won't snatch it away from them!**

"…" normal talking

_'…'_ someone's thought or someone is thinking

(…) insert note from the author

Magic Brought Us Together

_Chapter seven: Pain and Hurt?_

After what has happened from that day, Sakura and Syaoran's friendships grew closer and closer each day. They often go to the ice cream parlor to eat ice cream together, hang out to the mall, etc. Today, they're on their 'small trip' in the mall.

"It's been four months since your arrival to Tomoeda, isn't it Saks?" Syaoran asked

"Looks like it. I don't count the months, really." Sakura said and chuckled. Syaoran can't help but grin and mess with her hair.

"Hey, dude! You're messing it!" Sakura whined

"So?" Syaoran said as he kept on messing Sakura's hair.

"If you kept on doing it, I will not eat ice cream with you anymore!" Sakura threatened. Syaoran stopped messing with Sakura's hair which made Sakura grinned widely.

"I won!" Sakura said proudly and began to tidying her hair. Syaoran looked at her as she tidies the mess on her hair. He stared at her cute face, her beautifully shaped figure, and he found himself lost inside those eyes, those emerald green eyes.

_'I've just realized that she is this beautiful… '_Syaoran thought. He realized what he thinks and mentally slapped himself.

'Aww, c'mon man, what the hell are you thinking!? No, you can't let yourself fall for her. Not now, not ever.' He said to himself.

"Okay, let's go!" Sakura said and smiled cheerfully. Once again, Syaoran found out that he is now staring at her.

'Something's not right. Her smile, her smile isn't real. Why…?'

Sakura waved her hand in front of Syaoran's face, trying to get him out from his world.

"Syaoran, Syaoran! Hey! Earth to Syaoran!" Sakura called. Syaoran flinched and turn to look at her.

"Welcome to the Earth, Syaoran." Sakura said and rolled her eyes. Syaoran chuckled and shook his head.

"Now, let's go, shall we?" Syaoran asked

"Hey! I was just asking!" Sakura whined and they walked away in laughter. They walked out from the mall and are going to the bus stop. As they walk by, they passed a plushies store. Sakura suddenly stopped walking and found herself is staring at the big plush bear. She had a look of sadness and loneliness on her eyes. Syaoran noticed this and tapped her shoulder.

"Oi, what's wrong? You want that stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked. Sakura merely shook her head and look down at the ground.

"That plush bear really reminds me of something sad." She said. Syaoran raised a brow at her and looked at her in confusion.

"Something sad?"

Sakura nodded

"That bear really looks a lot like the plush bear that my big bro had given to me many years ago." Sakura confessed.

"Had given?"

"He's dead, remember?" Sakura said. Guilt washed through Syaoran's face. He feels so sorry and guilty.

"I'm sorry for asking such a question. Sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to." Syaoran said guiltily.

"Nah, it's okay Syaoran. I'm used to it." Sakura said as she waved her hand. Syaoran still unconvinced and asked, "What happened to your plushie?"

"I lost it when we were on a vacation in Okinawa." Sakura said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just get going, shall we?" Sakura said and tried to change the topic of the pointless conversation. Syaoran, who was speechless at the time just nodded slowly. They walked away from the plushies store in silence.

…

"For the science assignment, I will choose your partner." Mr. Terada said while the students sighed.

"Sasaki and Yanagisawa, Mihara and Yamazaki, Daidouji and Hiiragizawa, Li and Kinomoto." Mr. Terada announced. The 'slutty' girls turn to glare at Tomoyo and Sakura, who are just smirking at them in return.

"You have a week full to finish this assignment. Well, class dismissed. See you all tomorrow and be careful going home." Mr. Terada said and walked out from the class.

"Hey, we're together!" Syaoran said happily to Sakura.

"Yeah, we are! What a coincidence." Sakura said

"There's nothing such as coincidence in this world. It's all fate and destiny." Syaoran said

"Hooo, you really are something, Li Syaoran." Sakura joked as she hit his arm playfully. The 'slutty' girls threw her daggers as they stomped towards her.

"Kinomoto, stop flirting with our Li-kun!" one of them said.

"Yeah, he is ours!" the other one butt in.

"Since when is he yours?" Sakura asked daringly which made them all surprised. The first one who starts this conversation lost her temper and raised her arms to slap Sakura but the ice girl caught her hand and turns her around which make the girl winced in pain.

"Don't play hands with me. I'm much stronger than you think. Now go and don't mess with me ever again if you still want your hands." Sakura warned. The girl nodded in instant and Sakura let her go. She and her companions then ran out from the class.

"What a chicken." Sakura said.

"How strong, Sakura-sama!" Syaoran teased and clapped his hands. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and took her backpack.

"Let's go home now, shall we?" Sakura asked

"Ahem!"

The two of them turn to look at the person who coughed (?) just now. As they look at them, the two blushed madly.

"Aww, we are not considered." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Yeah, we're just like some invisible people here." Eriol too, sadly said. Syaoran and Sakura blushed deeper red.

"Okay, let me correct it, let's go home now friends, shall we?" Sakura asked, still blushing.

"Good, that's the question that we want! Let's go!" Tomoyo said

"By the way, stay by my place today. Fred makes some sweets and cake every Friday." Sakura said

"Okay!" the three of them said eagerly. They then walk to Sakura's mansion.

…

"Hi everyone! Natsu, Seph, Zen!" the flour-covered Freddret greeted. The fairies and magicians couldn't help but shook their head.

"Hello there, Fred. What did you do till your body is all messed up like this?" Sakura asked

"I made chocolate cake and some cookies. That's why. Ahahah, I will clean those up later." Freddret said

"Let me help you, Fred!" Selphie said eagerly.

"Sure, let's make the drinks! Um, can you at least transform into your human form first?" Freddret asked. The others laughed while Selphie blushed in embarrassment. She shook her head and light began to glow under Selphie's fairy form. Not after a moment, a beautiful young woman stood there.

"Shall we do it now?" Selphie asked

"Sure!" and both of them went into the kitchen.

"Well, everyone, please sit and enjoy! I'm going to change first." Sakura said and ran off to her room. Syaoran stared at the girl who dashed through the stairs to her room.

"Quite amusing, eh?" Natsu asked

"Look at him, cannot even take his eyes off of her." Zen teased. This made the amber-eyed boy blushed and looked down at the floor immediately. The parties laughed out loud.

"So, our dear little wolf is in love with our dear cherry blossom, eh?" Eriol teased. Syaoran can't help but blushed even harder.

"Sh—shut the hell up, E—Eriol!" Syaoran stammered badly. Tomoyo finds it quite amusing and began to laugh out her evil laugh. You know that 'ohohohoho' laugh, right? That's it.

"Sorry it took awhile!" Sakura said out of nowhere. She was wearing a white plain T-shirt with blue jeans shorts.

"No, it's okay. By the way, Sakura, there was this man who stares at you for the entire time." Natsu began.

"Yeah, he couldn't even take his eyes off from you." Zen butted in.

"He was deeply in love with you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said dramatically.

"His name is… who was that again?" Eriol said in a silly tone. Syaoran, who was indirectly being spoken, blushed harder and harder. The densest-ever girl can't help but tilted her head into the other side.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked innocently. Syaoran sighed in relief because he wasn't recognized. Thanks to her denseness, phew. Syaoran stopped blushing and glared at the four of them.

"Whoa, chill down Syaoran. Why are you looking at them like that?" Sakura asked so innocently.

"Nothing. Something ran through my mind and it pissed me off." Syaoran said. Good timing, the girls from the kitchen came out and gave them the drinks.

"Chocolate drinks, Syaoran's favorite!" the six of them said which made Syaoran smiled.

"Indeed, my favorite." Syaoran said and took a sip at the milkshake.

"Hmm, not bad. It's very delicious. Good job Fred, Seph." Sakura praised.

"Hehe, thank you." The two of them said and smiled. Sakura then went into the kitchen and took out the cake, cookies and some sweets. She then put it on the table.

"Dig in everyone!" Sakura chirped happily and the other seven dug in eagerly. (They're so greedy, huh? xD). They eat and chat happily until the sweets and cake are all finished.

"That was quite a meal! Thanks!" Natsu said

"It's getting darker, we should go back home now. Thanks for the snacks, Sakura." Eriol said

"No, it's okay. I'll invite you all again next Friday." Sakura said and smiled

"Well then, we've to go back now. Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said

"Sure, Tomoyo-chan!"

"We're going then! See you tomorrow." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and walk them to the gate.

"Be careful, okay?" she said. Everyone nodded.

"Good evening!" they said in unison

"Evening too!" Sakura said and they began to walk away. As they were all out from the sight, Sakura went inside the mansion and help Freddret in the kitchen.

…

"Aaah! This assignment really gets on my nerve!" Sakura groaned lazily.

"Let's take a break for awhile, shall we?" Syaoran said as he slumped himself onto Sakura's bed. Yeah, they're inside Sakura's room right now. It's just the two of them. You may wonder where the fairies are. Ohohohoh, they are downstairs, eating sweets like there is no tomorrow.

"So, Sakura, what does Kyoto look like?" Syaoran began to ask

"Hmm, there are some temples, parks, bustling business districts, markets, from regal estates to the tightly-packed neighborhoods. Kyoto is one of the oldest and most famous Asian metropolises." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded at her explanation.

"Well, Syaoran, what does Hong Kong look like?" it's Sakura's turn to ask.

"It is surrounded by the South China Sea on the east, south, and west, and borders the Guangdong city of Shenzhen to the north over the Shenzhen River. Much of Hong Kong's terrain is hilly to mountainous with steep slopes. There are country parks and national reserves too there." Syaoran replied

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Sakura said eagerly.

"How did your families die anyway?" These words slipped from Syaoran's mouth. This made Sakura flinched and look down at her palms. Syaoran realized what he had said and slapped himself. The supposedly be unspoken words be spoken.

"I'm sorry Sakura! It wasn't supposed to be asked! It slipped away from my mouth! Just forget what I said. I didn't mean to make you sad, really. I'm so sorry, Sakura." Syaoran said guiltily.

"The plane exploded right in front of my eyes." She spoke

"Eh?"

"When the plane landed on the ground, it suddenly exploded. No one escaped, no one survived. The pilot, innocent people, my parents, my brother, everyone in that plane died in a one explosion." Sakura said as tears began to form from her eyes. Syaoran saw this and immediately bring her into an embrace. He didn't say anything but remained silent.

"The investigating team said that the fuel tank leaked and the machine was overheated. That may be the cause of the explosion…" Sakura sobbed

"That's why I hate fire, I loathe fire, I'm afraid of fire." Sakura said. Syaoran, who remained silent all this time patted her head and comfort her.

"I'm scared, Syaoran… I'm scared…" she started to shake. Syaoran continued on patting her head and soothing her comfortingly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I will help you to get rid of fire soon." Syaoran whispered softly.

"Thank you…" she said weakly. She wiped away her tears and stopped crying until she realized what she has done. She immediately pulled away from Syaoran and blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry if you have to console me for this kind of things. I didn't mean to make you worried. I'm sorry." Sakura mumbled so fast. Syaoran just chuckled and pat her head again.

"Feel free to express your feelings towards me. I will always be there for you, to comfort you, to console you, to be the one for you to lean when you feel sad. I'll be there for you, always." Syaoran said gently which made Sakura smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Syaoran. You are the best friend that someone could ask for." Sakura said.

_'The word of best friend really makes my heart hurt like being stabbed by a thousand of daggers. Why do I feel…this way…? Kami-sama, help me to find the answer…' _Syaoran said to himself. He managed to form a smile though.

"What are friends for?" Syaoran said. Once again, it sends hurt and pain into Syaoran's heart.

_'Why do I feel miserable for saying the word of friends? I mean, c'mon. We _are _friends.' _ Syaoran asked himself. He shook that thought off and looks up at the bright pink colored ceiling. He closed his eyes and breathed in for a moment.

…

"Class, we are having a trip tomorrow. We are going to camp in the forest camp (I don't know what the name is -.- spare me). Is there someone who doesn't want to join?" Mr. Terada asked. No one raised their hand or talking.

"Okay, I take the silence as none. Well, be prepared okay? We will stay for two days there. Anyone disagrees?" the teacher asked again. The students shook their head eagerly which made the teacher smiled in amusement.

"Well, these would be the things that you have to bring tomorrow. Write them down on your book!" the teacher commanded as he writes the important things on the blackboard.

"Okay then, tomorrow meets up at the basketball field. Choose the group's members by yourself. Each groups contain four people, got it?" Mr. Terada said

"Yes, Sir!" the students chorused in unison.

"Well, I give you time to choose your members. When I step back to the class, your group has to be chosen. Oh, and split the work too." The teacher said and walked out from the class. The students ran everywhere from the very back of the class to the very front of the class. From the dead left corner to the dead right corner. What a mess in the class. And some girls are walking towards Syaoran and Eriol too.

"Li-kun, will you join my group?" Risa asked

"No, join my group instead, Li-kun!" Rei butted in

"Just join mine, Li-kun!" another one asked

"No, mine!"

"No, just join my group!"

"Mine!"

"Shut up girls. I'm not going to join any of your groups. Excuse me." Syaoran said and stood up from his seat.

"Hey, Saks, let's form a group!" Syaoran suggested

"Good idea, Syao! Oh, can Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun join us?" Sakura asked

"Sure, why not?" the group of girls who were asking Syaoran a moment ago glared hard at Sakura who smirked at them. Speaking of which, Eriol, he…

"Hiiragizawa-kun, be my group member!"

"No, be in my group instead!"

"No! Hiiragizawa-kun is mine! He has to join my group!"

"Join my group, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped while Tomoyo came to Sakura's seat.

"Good timing, Tomoyo-chan! Join our group?" Sakura asked

"Sure! Let's have Eriol-kun too!" she suggested

"But look at him. How can we ask him?" Sakura asked

"Leave it to me." Syaoran said and walked to Eriol's seat. The girls squealed at Syaoran's arrival.

"Li-kun, do you want to join us?"

"Li-kun, be in my group?"

"Join my group, Li-kun!"

"Hey, Eriol! Want to be in my group?" Syaoran asked Eriol, totally ignoring the questions of the girls.

"Guess what Syaoran, I'm in! Sorry girls." Eriol said. The boys then walked away from the girls and went to Sakura's seat. The girls threw daggers at Sakura and Tomoyo's direction.

"Man, you are a life safer!" Eriol thanked Syaoran

"You have to pay, dude." Syaoran joked

"What the heck Syaoran!" Eriol said as he rolled his eyes.

"Discussion is at my place!" Syaoran said

"Cool! After school?" Sakura asked

"Yup, after school."

"It's settled, then!"

…

The Tomoeda 10th graders of senior school are in the forest camp right now. They went there by bus. There are 1-A until 1-B students who go to the camp.

"Sir, this is bad! We lost our matches!" Yuki said

"Ours too, Sir!" Haru said

"My gosh, our matches are lost too, Sir!" Fujin said. Everyone complained with the lost matches. Without matches, they can't make fire. Without fire, they can't cook and the night will be a cold night. Without cook they won't eat and bingo, they are going to be starving for two days. Tomoyo checked on her bag and they lost their matches too.

"Sakura-chan, we lost ours too." Tomoyo said

"I was sure that I put it into the bag this morning." Eriol said

"Yeah, I saw you dude." Syaoran said

"Then, who?" Sakura asked

"Black Mage." Zen said. Everyone turn to look at him.

"What do you mean, Zen?" Eriol asked

"There, Kazuki, the one who holds the water power has stolen your matches." Natsu butt in

"We have to eliminate him, then." Sakura said

"At least, take care of your problem first. Syaoran you do the fire, but be sure to be careful." Freddret said

"We have no other choice but to go back. Pack all of your things back!" Mr. Terada said in disappointment.

"Tell the teachers that you have a way. Insist them to stay." Selphie said

"Got it, Fairies. Let's go friends." Syaoran said and they nodded.

"Sir, we have ways! Just don't cancel this trip." Syaoran said

"But, Li, we don't even have fire." Mr. Terada said

"You can count on us, we have way. If you let us do our way, we can stay here for two days." Eriol said

"What's your way?" Ms. Miko asked

"It's a secret. We won't tell it to anyone else but our team, please Miss." Sakura pleaded.

"Okay, go ahead, do your plan." Mr. Terada said in defeat.

"Thanks teachers!" the four of them said

"Oh, while we are doing our part, why don't you make up the tent?" Tomoyo suggested. The teachers nodded.

"We are going to the deep side of the forest. Don't tail us, okay?" Eriol said. The teachers nodded and let them go into the deep side of the forest. They ran until they found out that no one can see them.

"Okay, now Eriol, it's your work." Sakura said while Eriol nodded. He placed his palm in front of a big tree and closed his eyes.

"Hi there Mr. Wood, it's me Hiiragizawa Eriol, who holds the power of earth and to control the plants. I beg for your generousness, can you gave us some of your branches, enough for us to make five bonfires?" Eriol asked. The tree suddenly moved and the strong tree branches fell from the tree until it was many enough to make five bonfires.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Wood. May the god of plant always blesses you." Eriol said.

"Good job, Eri. Now, let's go back to put these woods. After that, let's make the fire." Sakura said. Everyone nodded and take the woods with them. As they walk into the base camp, everyone helped them for taking the woods.

"I'm going to make the fire. You guys don't look at me, stay back." Syaoran said warningly. They are all nodded and let Syaoran does the fire. Syaoran took two woods and squatted in front of a stack of woods.

"Now, help me fire. Lend me your power to me to make the bonfire. Flame." Syaoran chanted silently. As expected from our fire master, the bonfire is successfully made. The humans stared at him in shock and clapped their hands.

"How could you do it, Li? You are amazing!" Mr. Terada asked

"Secret, Sir." Syaoran smirked. That smirk doesn't last long because of their shining crystals.

"We're going to the deep side of the forest again, Sir. Don't tail us and don't ever do it." Sakura said. The teachers eyed them suspiciously but nodded too.

"If something happens, run back immediately, okay?" Ms. Miko said

"Understood, Miss." With that, they left the base camp and went to the source of the aura.

"Black Magicians?"

Two magicians in black robes, woman and a man, stood on the ground.

"Why, hello there. We have been waiting." The man said

"Kazuki! Himeko!" the fairies called

"My, my, hello there the strongest fairies of the Sky Kingdom." The woman, Himeko said.

"Cut the crap off, what do you want?" Syaoran asked

"What do we want? To eliminate you, of course. Prepare to see your maker." Kazuki said as a black axe came from nowhere while Himeko has a flail on her right hand. The White Magicians didn't hesitant to drew out their weapons as well. This is going to be a one on two fights.

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: Woo hoo! Quite long vacation, huh? Miss me? xD So, what do you think? Boring? No sense? Oh, my bad. Anyway, review please! Your review makes me so happy! I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry coz it took a long time for me to upload this. Please review or I won't upload the next chapter! Anyway, see you my wonderful readers!_**

**Verry-chan: Oh, really? I was thinking the same too! And yes, Sakura has started to doubt about Syao-kun. But I will not make them together that fast. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Verry-chan!**

**Ruby-chan056: Yep, the romance has butted in into the story xD. Ah, those men will remain secrets *evil eyes* you will know it soon in the later chapter. Thanks for your review and for reading, Ruby-chan!**

**Misrav Mikura: Ohohohoho, in my mind, they really are that small though. It may make you confused but, I really think they are as small as Tinkerbell. But that's really up to you for how you imagine them. Everyone has their own imaginations, ne? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Pricious7divil: Oh my, I'm so sorry if I took so long in updating ): I really didn't mean to do so. Well, this chapter is done, yeay. I hope you enjoy it :D. Thank you for reviewing and reading :D**


End file.
